El demonio que me tienta : Sebatian Michaelis
by Mich Phantomhive
Summary: Pude soportar que me arrebataran a mi familia tener sangre de deminio que mi mejor amiga resulto ser mi per enemigo pero ¿que pasaria si me enamora de un demonio? pero que tal si el no siente lo mismo lo unico que lo ata a mi es el contrato que tiene con mi antepasado para el solo soy un trabajo mas...
1. Chapter 1

Personajes: Sebastian Mchaelis Christine

Categoria: Romance , tragedia

Titulo: EL DEMONIO QUE ME TIENTA

* * *

**_EL DEMONIO QUE ME TIENTA PARTE 1_**

**_EL DIA EN QUE TODO SALIO MAL_**

Mi nombre es Christine Phantomhive y este es el día en que la luz se esfumo de mi mundo dejándome sola y abandonada y ahogándome en la oscuridad. Estaba sentada en el jardín de atrás donde mis padres tenían una mesita de té donde solían comer bocadillos mientras yo jugaba con Andy era hijo de uno de los amigos de mis padres lo veía muy frecuentemente por la mansión, mi vida era perfecta tenia a los mejores padres del mundo el mejor amigo una buena casa y lo tenia todo una noche como cualquier otra mis padres le pidieron a mi nana que me sacara al parque normalmente lo hacíamos en familia los fines de semana pero por mi estuvo bien hacerlo entre semana eran aires diferentes regresamos un poco tarde porque ella dijo que nos quedáramos un poco mas pero su cara demostraba preocupación y espanto eso hizo que dudara del porque me había llevado o el porque quería que nos quedáramos empecé a entrar en conflicto con mi cabeza así que le dije que quería regresar a casa ella dijo que no de un modo que me asuste y quise regresar con mas rapidez a mi casa Salí corriendo en dirección a la mansión no estaba muy lejos así que apure el paso hasta que no escuche a nana gritar mi nombre de repente todo se veía rojo y venían cenizas corrí mas y mas rápido hasta que mis pulmones se quedaran sin aire levante la vista y vi la mansión en llamas no podía creerlo mis padres aun estaban adentro llegue por la parte del frente que aun no parecía afectada pero aun así faltaba poco para que el fuego alcanzara esa parte y la consumiera casi por completo abrí la puerta y corrí por el vestíbulo hasta el despacho de mi padre donde siempre se encontraban mamá y papá abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis padre en el piso siendo consumidos por las llamas después de eso nada volvió a ser igual era como si me hubieran arrebatado todo lo que amaba poco a poco iba sintiendo como el mundo iba perdiendo color las cosas ya no tenían sentido pero aun así había una sensación de rabia que me quemaba por dentro estaba apunto de explotar eso no podía ser me quitaron todo lo que era importante para mi no iba a permitirlo definitivamente haría algo justo cuando tome la fuerza suficiente para dar la vuelta y pensar en una solución unos tipos me vendaron los ojos trate de forcejear con ellos pero era inútil me apretaban mas y mas hasta lastimarme cuando ya no pude mas me deje amarrar las manos me sentía estúpida por no poder ni siquiera defender mi vida, puede sentir como uno de ellos me cargaba y escuche como abrían la puerto de un auto el tipo me dejo suavemente en el asiento no tenia forma de escapar estaba amarrada, vendada y en medio de dos tipos me quede sentada esperando encontrar una situación en donde pudiera se hábil de escapar pero una era mas improbable que la otra de repente el auto se detuvo me bajo con la misma delicadeza de antes supuse que el era el mas amable de todos por como me trataba lo que me extraño mas fue que sentí su reparación en mi oído esa sensación me dejo helada era calida y de algún modo me calmaba y después me dijo

-Tranquila veras que todo saldrá bien ademas estoy seguro de que tu y yo nos veremos en otro momento.


	2. Chapter 2

EL DEMONIO 1UE ME TIENTA CAPITULO 2

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO

Me quede sentada aun amarrada, estaba encerrada y sin vendas en los ojos veía tipos por todos lados con unas capas blancas, antifaces y sombrero en punta _"malditos cabeza de chupirul pensé" _ luego recordé lo que aquel hombre me había dicho trate de buscarlo con la mirada pero todos se veían exactamente igual no tenia idea de que estaba pasando pero si de que estaba asustada de pronto mi mirada paro en seco vi como uno de ellos se acercaba y abría la jaula donde nos tenían agarro a un niño que estaba a un lado de mi y se lo llevo volvió a cerrar la puerta trate de ver a donde se lo llevaba parecía un centro ceremonial pero estaba rodeado de personas así que no pude escuchar nada solo unos horribles gritos que me desgarraron el alma y me provoco un nudo en la garganta cerré mis ojos tan fuerte por el miedo y me tape los oídos para no escuchar nada de repente la voz de aquel hombre me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Christine, te dije que te calmaras nada va a pasarte- pero como podía decir eso el no estaba encerrado viendo como saben y traían mas niños para matarlos en sus tontos sacrificios me di la vuelta tenia ganas de gritarle pero el ya no estaba ahí si que le gustaba hacerse el misterioso pero eso no me importo porque el tipo con capa regresó me garro del brazo y me agarro del brazo enterrándome las uñas -Parece que es tu día de suerte niña es tu turno.

-SUELTAME NO ME TOQUES ¡ - Patalee trate de empujarlo pero todo parecía un intento perdido me coloco encima de la mesa y con un cuchillo empezó a rasgar parte de mi ropa esta vez trate de moverme menos para evitar que el cuchillo tocara mi piel apreté los ojos para no ver lo que me esperaba atrás de nosotros empezaron a escucharse gritos y cosas que se rasgaba y rompían voltee a ver a uno de los que me sujetaban contra la mesa si no fuera por el antifaz podría jurar que su cara reflejaba horror , justo enfrente de mi vi como su cabeza salía volando por ahí abrí mis ojos azul profundo de par en par parecían canicas y tal vez pudieron haberse salido de su lugar lentamente sentí como el mundo se iba oscureciendo mis ojos se cerraban lentamente estaba perdiendo la conciencia no podía no en ese momento.

-Nos veremos pronto pero no ahora aun eres muy joven con 8 años no hay necesidad de que yo este aquí si no recuerdas nada te quitare este sufrimiento y este horrible recuerdo para que puedas ser feliz como una niña normal.

años despué

Estaba sentada en el salón de clases esperando a que el reloj marcara las 3 de la tarde para poder recoger mis cosas y salir del salón no aguantaba más a la anciana y sus estúpidas platicas sobre que éramos el peor grupo que llegábamos tarde a formación hablábamos y comíamos cuando ya había acabado el recreo y nos portábamos horrible con los maestros shalala shalala el mismo aburrido sermón de siempre , además al día siguiente tendremos una visita de una psicóloga para que nos diga quien necesita atención y cosas así lo cual se me hace un a estupidez por que simplemente no tenemos problemas mentales tan malos como los de la maestra .Por fin después de de lo que se me hicieron horas tocaron el timbre y la directora no tuvo mas opción que dejarnos ir


	3. Chapter 3

EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 3

_LA VERDAD A VECES DUELE_

A la mañana siguiente me desperté demasiado cansada no pude dormir bien en toda la noche por los rayos de la tormenta, no era que me asustaran o algo pero el ruido me estresaba, me metí a bañar de volada por que se me hacia tarde baje las escaleras corriendo hasta la cocina abrí el refrigerador saque el cartón de leche y tome un poco y _Salí_ disparada por la puerta el chofer me esperaba junto al auto como todas las mañanas me pregunte porque nana no vino a despertarme esta mañana si sonó la alarma y no la escuche es lo que ella siempre hace si no la escucho pero bueno me preocupaba mas llegar a la escuela .

-Bueno días señorita Phantomhive –Siempre me saludaba de la misma manera y la rutina comenzaba a parecerme muy aburrida así que le respondía con un "gracias igual" y me subía al auto después de unos minutos de trayecto llegue a la escuela entre al salón tratando de ser discreta para que nadie me viera pero grave error no me percate de Emily mi mejor amiga loca al igual que yo era como mi hermana mi familia … familia para mi esa palabra tenia una definición desconocida ya que no recuerdo mucho sobre mis padres solo algunas cosas pero cuando intento recordar algo mas todo es borroso y me causa un dolor inmenso y ni siquiera se por que , claro he tratado de investigar pero nada que no conozca Conde y Condesa Phantomhive desaparecidos según lo que dicen los policías yo digo que hay algo mas que me están ocultando es por eso que también he intentado hablar con nana y me responde ellos te amaban Christine es lo que importa no tengo mas que decir y me deja sola , unos gritos desgarraron mis tímpanos y me sacaron de mis pensamientos bruscamente .

-CHRISTINE ¡ llevo horas llamándote desde el otro lado del salón estas sorda mujer

-No solo que pensaba en algo- respondí un poco alterada por el susto que me había metido

-Tu si que estas en tu mundo .. y ¿Qué crees que nos pregunte esa señora?-se veía un poco nerviosa trate de calmarla un poco.

-Seguro no te preguntara si cometiste un homicidio pero te hará pruebas mentales como que hagas dibujo y preguntas raras.

-¿Cuáles son las preguntas raras?

-Amm pues de razonamiento como: tengo 5 niños y 5 manzanas tengo que darle una manzana cada niño pero quedándome una en la canasta.

-OOHH y cual es la respuesta?

- Les das a 4 niños las manzanas solas y a uno con todo y canasta.

-Me sorprendes sabes pero como sea nunca me ha gustado ir a un psicólogo quieren que les digas toso a detalle y eso me asusta .-No te preocupes Emily aunque te pida que le dijeras todo , todo lo que se diga en ese cuarto no puede salir de ahí .- Pues yo..

Señorita Trancy usted es la siguiente – la maestra interrumpió a Emily antes de que me dijera eso que quería decirme solo me volteo a ver luego a la maestra y salió por la puerta me preocupe un poco por ella porque era a la única persona a la que le contaba sus cosas y ella se ponía nerviosa con facilidad y eso no podía ser bueno me senté en uno de lo asientos vacios junto a la venta esperando a que ella regresara de todos modos después de ella me tocaba a mi pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que Emily regresara la cara que tenia el entrar al salón era relajada supuse que le había ido bien la directora anuncio que era mi turno pase junto a Emily justo antes de salir al verla de cerca si me sorprendió lo calmada que estaba eso si que me puso nerviosa cruce el pasillo hasta la puerta del salón de música donde se supone esta la mujer toque la puerta y como nadie me respondió entre en la habitación esta un poco oscura solo estaba alumbrada por unas persianas casi cerradas me ordeno que me sentara en una silla enfrente de una mesa de cristal obedecí un poco extrañada por su actitud conmigo.

-Así que tu eres Christine Phantomhive que interesante hmm , te molestaría si te pregunto sobre tu pasado y tus padres-ella estaba realmente empezando a comerse mis nervios uno por uno.

-No, no me molesta pero recuerdo muy poco sobre mis padres y mi pasado y...

-Siento interrumpirte pero me parece que yo puedo ayudarte.

-Con que? - realmente ella era rara como es que siquiera la dejaron titularse para psicóloga

-Pues con el asunto de tus padres y de tu pasado – me lo dijo como si hubiera sido de lo mas obvio pero lo que mas me sacaba de onda es que ella una persona que habías visto una sola vez en mi vida supiera mas que yo de mis padres.

-Y como es que usted va ha ayudarme?- Porque yo se cosas de ti que tu no cosas que fueron enterradas en lo mas profundo de tu cabeza hace nueve años para que no sufrieras

-SUFRIR? Que se supone que significa eso?- me estaba poniendo histérica ahí necesitaba respuestas aun si tuviera que arrancársela de los labios .

-Tranquilízate si me permites yo puedo enseñártelo todo y ayudarte a recordar .-lo dijo con una calma que parecía que era demasiado fácil debía tener otras razones para decírmelo pero no iba a detenerla

-Como se que puedo confiar en ti?-trate de hacerla revelar el motivo oculto pero su respuesta me pereció de lo mas ilógica.

-Porque soy un ángel guardián yo no te metería- curveo sus labios en lo que me pareció una sonrisa la cual me dejo helada se veía bastante tétrica para ser un ángel

-De acuerdo pero que ganaras tu con todo esto?- me sentía presionada a saber el motivo por el cual quería ayudarme o no….

-Porque si tu lo recuerdas el tendrá que venir y yo podre tener mi venganza…

-El? – Quieres saber lo que en verdad paso hace 9 años o no?- Si

-Bueno entonces dame tu mano.- Desconfié un poco de ella , lo sabia todo sobre mi incluso el pasado que yo no recordaba fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que yo ni siquiera sabia su nombre pero necesitaba saber lo que sucedió entonces le di mi mano de repente el entrelazamiento entre nosotras empezó a succionar todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor formando un espiral negro después de eso nosotras fuimos las siguientes en ser atrapadas por esa cosa cerré mis ojos aprontándolos lo mas que pude podía sentir una briza en mi cara frio rápida y fuerte , cuando deje de sentir ese viento golpeando contra mi cara abrí los ojos ya no estábamos en el salón de música ni siquiera estábamos en el presente lo que vi me hizo recordar cosas tan dolorosas que tuve que sentarme un minuto en el piso para procesar lo que estaba pasando la mansión estaba .. en llamas.


	4. Chapter 4

_EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 4_

_NO QUERIA CAER EN DESGRACIA_

Después de eso los recuerdos empezaron a atacarme se sentían como espadas golpeando mi cuerpo todo empezó a encajar y tomar sentido el parque la mansión porque nadie me decía la verdad esta ardiendo en rabia como habían podido ocultarme algo tan importante y peor aun nadie había hecho algo con quien había asesinado a MIS padres MI felicidad era algo que no podía soportar me quemaba por dentro ver que todo lo que quería desaparecía frente a mis ojos y yo tan inútil no podía hacer nada pero en eso me vi corriendo hacia la mansión supuse que era yo de pequeña la seguí quería saber porque había perdido mis recuerdos cuando abrió la puerta del despacho de mis padres ambos estaban muertos consumiéndose por el incendio pero había algo que no había notado antes había una persona de pie junto a ellos caminaba hacia mi pero mi pequeña yo estaba demasiado ocupada llorando por nuestros padres para darse cuenta de eso además tres tipos mas entraron en la habitación me sorprendieron por que yo también estaba demasiado ocupado viendo la figura de lo que me pareció una mujer estaba preocupada por mi le vendaron los ojos le amarraron las manos y se la llevaron pensé en ir tras ella pero quería saber quien le había hecho esto a mi familia pero cuando regrese la vista a ella el o eso ya no estaba eso no importo mucho quería saber que rayos me sucedió corrí hacia la dirección que según yo se fueron a lo lejos vi como me subían al auto con mucho cuidado como si fuera va liosa o algo así llegue cuando estaban arrancando el auto trate de seguirlos pero no pude la psicóloga apareció como por arte de magia claro que después de lo que había visto nada de eso me sorprendía.

-A pie no podrás seguirlos, que te parece si nos transportamos para allá – antes de que pudiera responderle tomo mi mano y siguió el mismo proceso de antes cuando llegamos todos los tipos estaban cubiertos con capas me dejaron en una especie de jaula, metían y sacaban niños y niñas de ahí , al sacarlos los ponían en una mesa de sacrificios y los cortaban en pedacitos me pareció una especie de ritual muy estúpido que se supone que lograrían con eso? Algo interrumpió lo que estaba pensando, fue algo que me hizo enojar aun más.

-Parece que es tu turno Christine – su voz tenia un tono satisfactorio que me revolvió el estomago sentía claramente como todos mis órganos hubieran n siendo evaporados veía claramente como trataba de zafarme de ellos pero no pude me colocaron en la mesa de piedra y con un cuchillo empezaron a rasgar mi ropa un sonido raro me hizo apartar la vista de esa horrible escena había alguien ahí que no pude identificar por que al igual que los demás llevaba una capa pero la suya era color negro, me parecía haberlo visto antes pero por mas que hice un esfuerzo no logre recordar mas que lo que había visto hasta este momento quien quiera que fuera salvo mi vida cometiendo una masacre derramadora de sangre de algún modo meso me dio gusto, después de unos segundos la escena se puso borrosa mas y mas hasta desaparecer fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un bosque con la psicóloga aun lado por alguna razón empecé a fijarme en sus rasgos su cabello blanco como la nieve sus ojos morados como una piedra preciosa

-Porque estamos aquí? que sucedió después? Como es que perdí mis recuerdos?.- esta literalmente gritándole a una tipa que no conocía y decía ser un ángel

-No te preocupes todo eso podrás preguntárselo a el cuando venga – sonrió otra vez de la misma forma tétrica que había hecho hace unos minutos

-QUIEN RAYOS ES EL? Y COMO VA A VENIR?- Ahora si que había perdido lo que quedaba de cordura no podía soportar sus respuestas a medias ya me tenían harta los que no me daban respuestas que valieran la pena

-Si, tienes razón para que el venga tienes que estar en peligro así que supongo que tendré que darte una mano con eso- me queje de sus respuesta anteriores pero enserio si que no esperaba esa me congele ahí unos minutos viendo como le salían alas negras y se le rasgaba la ropa me pareció extraño el color de sus alas si se suponía que era un ángel a menos que fuera uno caído por quedarme paralizada como idiota levanto una de sus manos y me pego en el brazo derecho me ardía horrores mire mi brazo pero no era un golpe si no las marcas de sus uñas rasgando mi piel me levante como pude corrí internándome mas en el bosque no tenia idea de que hacer me recargue en un árbol por que corrí hasta mas no poder un cuanto me senté apareció una luz roja frente a mi que tenia forma de un hombre se fue haciendo mas y mas clara cuando por fin logre ver a un hombre vestido de traje una piel clara pelo negro y nos ojos rojos tan hermoso que me olvide completamente de dolor de mi brazo era muy guapo su voz fue lo único que me hizo regresar a la realidad

-Vaya Christine te dejo sola un momento y ya tienes a un ángel psicótico persiguiéndote – trate de articular algunas palabras pero no pude hasta después de unos segundos.

-Quien eres tu? Cómo me conoces? - me sorprendió el tono tan relajado de mi voz

-Que te parece si discutimos eso luego ya casi es hora del te- me pareció que no estaba entendiendo la situación había un ángel caído o lo que sea a punto de matarme.

-Sebastian parece que ahora puedo matarte por lo que me hiciste

-Lo siento pero este no es un buen momento Anegela lo discutiremos otro día- me tomo en brazos y me saco de ahí


	5. Chapter 5

_EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 5_

_LA VOZ DE QUIEN SOLIA SER_

Siguió corriendo hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos luego camino como una persona normal.

-Así que me vas a decir que esta pasando – Trate de no sonar alterada o nerviosa por el hecho de que me estuviera cargando

-Si eso es lo que quieres entonces considéralo hecho – dejo de caminar e inmediatamente después me bajo –parece que ya estamos cerca- mire en la misma dirección que el y ahí estaba la mansión no supe reaccionar simplemente me encamine hacia la entrada y podía escuchar sus pasos justo detrás de mi

-Sebastian eh?- no tenia claro quien era o de donde había salido pero escuche con perfecta claridad como el la llamo "Ángela" y ella a el "Sebastian" ese tenia que ser su nombre.

-Sebastian Michaelis, pero en vista de la circunstancia tu puedes llamarme como quieras- eso hizo que se ruborizaran las mejillas.

-No ese te queda bien – me sentía rara de repente me di cuenta que tenia cosas mas importantes en las cuales pensar como lo que había visto lo que había pasado es que de algún modo sabia que era cierto todos y cada uno de los detalles cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada levante la cara y levante la mano para tocar el timbre seguramente nana se pondría histérica por la hora que era y por haberme ido de la escuela si avisar a nadie pero justo antes de que tocara el timbre Sebastian se me adelanto y lo hizo lo voltee a ver con una mirada de "tu" mi mirada regreso hacia la puerta con el rechinido que hizo cuando nana lo abrió su cara era de felicidad cuando me vio tenia razón ella había estado preocupándose por mi luego vio a Sebastian y su mirada cambio .

-Ooh tu, así que estas aquí ya puedo imaginar lo que paso- eso si que me saco de onda ellos se conocían?

- Ranmao¡ parece que los siglos no han acabado contigo totalmente-No parecían llevarse completamente bien como sea el dijo siglos?

-Al igual que tu hice un pacto … no una promesa a esta familia de cuidar las ultimas 3 generaciones tu estas unido a ella mediante Ciel Phantomhive quien además se convirtió en un demonio justo antes de procrear hijos lo que..

-A que te refieres la primera persona de la cual salió toda la descendencia Phantomhive era un demonio, tengo sangre de demonio o algo así?- okey ahora si que estaba alterada simplemente me costaba procesar todo eso no sabia lo que estaba pasando y no tenia la cabeza para entenderlo.

-Cariño sube y toma un baño eso hará que te calmes…

-QUE ME CALME¡ enserio? Apenas hace unas horas descubrí que mis padres están muertos y nadie fue capaz de decírmelo, una tipa con alas negras estuvo apunto de matarme luego aparece el, un demonio que al parecer hizo un pacto con el primer hijo del conde Phantomhive quien le dejo como herencia sangre de demonio a todos incluyéndome oo y lo mejor mi nana tiene no se cuantos siglos de vida y se supone que debo subir tomar un baño y calmarme?

-Mira solo sube y has lo que digo en cuanto bajes prometo explicártelo todo pero lo que tiene que ver con "Ángela" o demonios eso tiene que decírtelo Sebastian y lamento que hayas tenido que enterarte de este modo lo que le paso a tus padres no era esa mi intención lo lamento.- su cara tenia rasgos de tristeza y culpa lo que me obligo a calmarme.

-Esta bien, pero es que siento como si toda mi vida hubiera sido una mentira sin significado no es algo que me gustaría sentir. Pase al lado de ella cruce el pasillo y subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto cerré la puerta y me recargue unos segundos sobre ella respire hondo y camine hacia mi cama mientras me quitaba el uniforme, calcetines y zapatos me acerque a la cómoda saque la ropa interior y me metí al baño deje la ropa encima del aparador frente al espejo y me metí la regadera todo era demasiado para mi ahora.


	6. Chapter 6

_**EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 6**_

_**NO DEBES CUIDARTE DE TUS ENEMIGOS SINO DE TUS**__**AMIGOS**_

Cuenta la historia que de dos familias nacerán por primeras vez dos niñas una de ojos azul profundo y cabello oscuro y la otro de ojos azul cielo y de cabello rubio cada una sufrirá cosas de pasado y cada una se les asigno un guardián pero solo uno de ellos es leal el otro solo quiere lo que posee el. Ellas crecerán en un mundo de mentiras pero llegara el día cuando ambas descubran la verdad sobre su pasado ellos estarán ahí para ellas pero solo una será consumida por el deseo de la venganza y tendrá que asesinar a su pero enemiga su mejor amiga por el odio que en verdad le tiene.

Esta mañana desperté pensando que seria un día común y corriente gran error l mansión estaba hecha un caos primero que nada baje a desayunar por lo visto Sebastian madrugo o tal vez no duerme tenia el desayuno listo dos horas antes preparo unos hot cakes con fresas y arándonos bañados en miel y un poco de café tenia talento para la cocina tenia que admitirlo, como normalmente me bañaba en la mañana me tardaba una hora mas por eso nana aun no estaba levantada y yo llegaría mas temprano pero y mi mochila que le diría a los maestros y a los demás

-Christine recogí tus cosas de la escuela y he preparado una receta médica- acababa de leerme la mente wow ahora ni siquiera podía pensar que era lindo aun así no me ha dicho que tiene que ver el conmigo o que hace aquí.

-Ya que no tenemos una nana histérica aquí puedes decirme que esta pasando me refiero nana me dijo algo anoche pero creo que tu versión es mas interesante- esperaba que me contestara cosa de ángeles y demonios pero solo me conto una leyenda no supe a que se refería – a todo esto aun no entendió que tienes que ver tu conmigo o esa historia es algo tétrica pero me suena familiar tal vez una leyenda urbana que escuche en algún lugar o un cuento que alguien me conto o algo.

-La mente bloquea cosas que no quiere recordar – me di cuenta de que no me miraba a los ojos pese que pudiera ser que trataba de ocultar algo pero pude ver perfectamente signos de preocupación en su rostro aun con la mascara de indiferencia que ponía-Llego la invitación de la señorita Trancy a la fiesta de disfraces –Me entrego un sobre con unas decoraciones de Halloween típico de Emily.

-A si por su cumpleaños-Abrí el sobre con el cuchillo el sobre y saque la invitación junto con dos boletos para poder entrar a la fiesta uno de ellos se me callo y salió volando hasta que Sebastian lo atrapo.

Supongo que soy yo quien te acompañara no veo razón para que tu conserves ambos boletos-Su actitud estaba comenzando a irritarme tenia que irme de ahí antes de que perdiera mi orgullo peleando con el.

-Es muy tu problema si vas o no eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo-Tome mis llaves, mi abrigo y mi mochila abrí la puerta y justo antes de salir el destruyo mi orgullo.

-Y como piensas llegar a la escuela si aun no haces el examen de conducir? Yo te llevare a las escuela- se levanto de la mesa con paso elegantes se acerco a mi y estiro la mano esperando que le diera las llaves lo hice no tenia otra opción el me había ganado.

Baje del auto con un humor horrible el realmente era malo conmigo y sabia la razón por la cual estaba enojada y de todos modos seguía alimentando su ego por que sabia que era molesto para mi, supuse que eso le divertía por que su expresión cambio un poco eso me alivio pero por que? Me acompaño hasta el salón de clases

-Yo entrare también en la escuela necesito saber que estas bien o que no te hagan daño entrare en la universidad, así que si haces algo ten por seguro que lo sabré- Me puse a pensar algunos segundos que se preocupaba por mi pero después recordé que para el solo era "trabajo" por que me lo recordaba todo el tiempo.

-Esta bien pero eso no significa de debas estar al tanto de todo lo que hago eso me da cosa me sentiría constantemente observada y ya tengo suficiente con los idiotas de mi salón- sus ojos me miraron durante unos 2 minutos lo cual me hizo voltear hacia todos lados menos hacia el.

-Este mundo esta lleno de idiotas Christine- Dio media vuelta y desapareció en el pasillo no sabía cual era su problema pero tampoco era como para ponerme a investigar solo me acomode el fleco y entre al salón.

Busque a Emily entre todas las personas camine unos pasos mas pero no la vi hasta que me di cuenta de que llego después de mi sentí un sensación fría me recorrió desde la nuca hasta la parte de la espalda lo que me hizo voltear bruscamente y ahí estaba ella observándome con una sonrisa que no se parecía a su sonrisa normal tenia un poco de ironía en sus labios.

-Christine tan temprano y ya tienes la piel pálida parece que hubieras vista un fantasma- su voz sonaba enojada ella realmente no era así tal vez se enojo conmigo por haberme ido sin decirle nada por mas que trate de pensar no encontré otra razón- y como esta mi persona favorita? Ayer tu y la psicóloga desaparecieron sucedió algo?

-No solo me sentí un poco mal y me fui, en cuanto a la psicóloga no tengo idea de que paso con ella-definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella su mirada llena de odio me lo dijo todo.

-Recibiste mi invitación? Sabes como amo el halloween así que si es obligatorio usar disfraz y tu tienes que venir tengo una linda sorpresa para ti- Esta vez se estaba poniendo como una maniática no era normal la conocía desde que íbamos en 3º año de primaria ella no podía mentirme para mi ella era un libro abierto. Después de ese incomodo momento el día continuo normal y aburrido hasta que por fin timbraron para irnos eso me encanto pero mas el hecho de que era viernes fue mejor cundo Salí me encontré a Emily en la puerta

-Em que pasa estas bien?-realmente quería saber que le pasaba pero no me contesto lo que me interesaba saber

-No solo te esperaba por que siempre nos vamos juntas o a caso ¿este día es especial?

-No es solo que alguien me esta esperando en la puerta principal

-O ya veo, yo voy por el lado contrario bueno supongo que te veré mañana camino en dirección opuesto de donde yo estaba pero de repente se detuvo en seco y volteo otra vez hacia mi- Recuerda esto Chris cuando las arañas unen sus telarañas pueden atrapar al león- sonrió y volvió a caminar en la misma dirección de antes dejándome estática e idiotizada pensando a uqe demonios se refería con eso.


	7. Chapter 7

_**EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 7**_

_**LA TIENDA DE DISFRCES **_

Llegue de volada a la puerta principal realmente esto no me gustaba ella no era así tenia que haber una explicación para su actitud cuando me detuve a analizarlo lo único en lo que pude pensar fue esa estúpida historia con la que Sebastian me había mareado esta mañana no era exactamente algo tan sencillo algo realmente malo debió pasarle para tener esa actitud justo cuando no podía estar mas frustrada choque con la ultima persona que me haría sentir bien en ese momento.

-Parece que llevabas prisa- su sonrisa sarcástica con la que hacia que se derritieran mis rodillas no tenia tiempo para eso ahora pero entonces recordé que recibí la invitación a la fiesta usaría eso como pretexto para hablar con ella acorralarla.

-Es tu día de suerte iremos a esa fiesta necesito un disfraz-estuve pensando donde podría conseguir un disfraz para la fiesta del día siguiente entonces recordé la tienda de Nancy- tengo que ir a Abbey Road.

-Tardaras un poco ya que…. –tenia que hacerlo pagar por lo de la mañana

–Pero de que hablas yo no tengo permiso recuerdas? Cuanto tardemos ya es cosa tuya-camine hacia afuera reconocí el auto de inmediato camine hacia el abrí la puerta y me subí.

Sebastian manejó como una hora y media para que pudiéramos llegar a la tienda de disfraces en Abbey Road cuando por fin estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca baje y entre corriendo a la tienda

-Hola Ame amm necesito disfraces de ultimo minuto-la mire algo esperanzada sabia que Ame era buena persona y la conocía desde que era pequeña ella no podía negarme nada como casi todo el mundo era un don y me encantaba así ni siquiera con nana tenia problemas.

-Depende de lo que estés buscando si me quedan algunos pero conociendo tus gustos tendrá que ser negro, rojo o negro con rojo- hizo una mueca que me dio risa inmediatamente después volteo a ver a Sebastian y su expresión cambio estaba completamente perdida parpadee un par de veces al pensar si ese era el modo en que me veía cuando pensaba algo sobre Sebastian mis mejillas se ruborizaron ante la idea me di un par e golpes en la cabeza tratando de regresar a la normalidad y relajarme.

-Si tienes razón tienes algo así pero no tan llamativo simple pero que sea anormal

-Tranquila ja y no quieres que llame la atención- se acerco mas a mi y me susurro al oído- y el quien es? Tu novio o algo así- abrí la boca para responder pero no supe que decir que era exactamente Sebastian de mi un amigo? O solo un conocido? - No solo es un conocido de la familia- me puse algo nerviosa sabiendo que nos escuchaba perfectamente bien aunque susurráramos- Bueno tengo algo con esa descripción pero solo me queda una talla no se si sea la tuya- Tenia que ser simplemente mi suerte pero tal vez si me quedara después de todo.- Hare el intento- Bien te lo traigo enseguida- se metió por una de las cortinas que estaban justo detrás de ellas dejándome a solas en un momento incomodo con Sebastian.

-Así que solo un conocido de la familia- eso si que me había tomado por sorpresa el nunca me había reclamado nada mas bien vivía para molestarme no entendí su reacción ante esa frase.

-Si por lo que a pasado es como yo lo veo, además que podía decirle oh si claro te presento al demonio que hizo un pacto con mi antepasado por eso esta aquí cuidándome por una estúpida orden.

-Así que es eso lo que te molesta que este aquí por que Ciel me lo ordeno- Ni siquiera yo entendía lo que esta diciendo como podía preguntarme eso

-No ahjj no lo entenderías eres un demonio

-Entonces eso es lo que te molesta que YO sea un demonio- Marco mucho la palabra _yo_ no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba por s cabeza pero yo estaba comenzando a perder la mía.

-¿Cómo podría eso molestarme? Soy mitad demonio ese no el problema ¿Qué no lo entiendes?

-Por lo que me estas diciendo parece que no dime que es lo que es diferente que no sea mitad demonio.

-Es solo el echo de que entre tu y yo si tengo sentimientos puedo sentir ese algo especial hacia otra persona es por eso que no lo entenderías

-No se en que momento dije que por ser un demonio no tenia sentimientos especiales hacia alguien.


	8. Chapter 8

_**EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 8**_

_**UN AMIGO CON DERECHOS **_

Antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en una respuesta llego Ame con el disfraz.

-Me parece que e este viéndolo bien supongo que si te queda- era un vestido precioso tenia un corsé rojo con listones rojos cruzados en zigzag todo lo demás era negro tenia una falda que parecía rasgada y en la parte de abajo tenia una doble capa blanca en la parte de abajo y estaba como esponjada tenia unas mangas largas que terminaban en campanadas pensé que con unas medias de rombos abiertas pensé que los tacones negros de punta que tenia quedarían perfectos.

-ES GENIAL¡ Tienes unas medias negreas con rombos de esas abiertas? –Claro que clase de tienda de disfraces seria si no tuviera lo esencial para acompañar un disfraz por aparte- ame me guiño un ojo de de uno de los estantes saco un paquete cubierto de patico me lo entrego y pude ver la etiqueta con la tipa modelando las medias.-Gracias –Hay no me lo agradezcas además aun no acabo tienes que probártelo y falta el disfraz de el – voltee a ver a Sebastian quien parecía mas molesto que hace un rato tal vez por el hecho de que me distraje muy rápido no lo sabia y no quería averiguarlo Entonces recordé que hace unos meses antes de que llegara Sebastian tenia un novio llamado Erick me engaño con una de las porristas no me importo mucho pero aun así quería verlo sufrir así que Emily me dijo "una sonrisa es la mejor venganza y medicina "además eso le dolerá mas a el, lo que había hecho Sebastian no había sido algo tan malo pero de todos modos me dolió y no se lo iba a pasar por alto solo lo mire y sonreí y no era una sonrisa falsa realmente estaba feliz el vestido era perfecto quite mi atención de El y camine hacia los probadores

-Parece que ella va a tardar unos minutos y bien a ti como te gustaría- Sebastian no presto atención a la pregunta de Ame solo seguía con la mirada fija hacia donde Christine se había ido-Sebastian cierto?- ella trato de insistir mas para llamar su atención-Si, ese es mi nombre acerca del disfraz que te parece el fantasma de la opera?- en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ame puso una sonrisa- Claro es el que menos me piden pero parece que el personaje misterioso y seductor te describe perfectamente … hablando de eso no la chava a la que el fantasma quiere se llama Christine?- Ame se confundió un poco pero después entendió el por que había escogido ese disfraz- Parece que entendiste la idea-Hm es buena elección además esas es la película favorita de Christine algo irónico no te parece?- Ame volvió a desaparecer entre las cortinas y cuando regreso le entrego a Sebastian el gancho con la funda que luego cubren los sacos y le señalo el lugar de los probadores.

Salí de los vestidores con el disfraz que a mi parecer se veía genial y me quedaba perfecto yo sabia que no era una supermodelo y tal vez ni siquiera era bonita pero no vivía para complacer a los demás a mi parecer yo era bonita tal y como era estaba acomodándome las mayas cuando levante la vista y note que Sebastian no estaba.

-Esta probándose el disfraz y te diré que necesitaras algo mas que sonreír como venganza

-Pero que mala eres el empezó no puedo simplemente dejar que se enoje conmigo sin razón y comiese a cuestionarme y ponerme nerviosa odio cuando lo hace esa estúpida manera en la que me mira.

-Ja linda cálmate se que tu tienes tu armas y siempre consigues lo que quieres además para ti la frase que queda mejor con tu personalidad es "caer esta permitido pero mandar a la mierda a quien te hizo caer es obligatorio" y parece que con el no lo esta logrando

-De que rayos estas hablando estoy de acuerdo que esa frase si me queda pero no trato de lograr nada con el por el puede hacer lo que quiera menos retarme no importa cuanto lo intente el va a perder.

-Enserio por eso tuviste que recurrir a la sonrisa a mi me parece que estuviste a punto de perder pero la próxima no creo – Porque estas tan segura de que… - oooh shhhhh aquí viene- me di media vuelta para ver que era eso que Ame tanto decía ambas lo miramos con cara de idiotas realmente había conseguido darme en un punto que no me había puesto a pensar se veía tan… aghhh eso no era justo estaba jugando sucio seguramente Ame le había dicho que era mi película favorita y era obvio que no se le había escapado el hecho de que me llamaba como la protagonista eso era bajo hasta para el.

-Ese disfraz te luce demasiado bien Christine además no podemos ignorar el hecho de que una vampiresa bebe sangre si no tienes a quien clavarle los colmillos sabes que para eso estoy aquí- UUUUHHH esa si que no se la pasaba realmente se había pasado de la raya y se había llevado con el mi paciencia era realmente malo tenia que bajarle 4 rayitas a sus estupideces.

-Gracias Sebastian tu tampoco te ves mal – camine otra vez hacia el vestidor – aah por cierto sobre el asunto de la sangre no necesitas ofrecerte no hace falta por que a mi me sobran- seguí mi camino hasta estar adentro cerré la cortina tenia ganas de gritar pero tenia que aguantarme a llegar a casa y consultar ese asunto con la almohada ahora tenia que quitarme el disfraz y volver a ponerme el uniforme no sin antes dedicarle uno que otro pensamiento a Sebastian sobre lo estúpida que resulto su escena, para cuando acabe y Salí vi a Ame hablando con el pero no escuche nada no quise saber que estaban diciendo ya me podía imaginar mas o menos de que hablaban me acerque a Ame y le pregunte cuanto era cuando me lo dijo le entregue el dinero por los disfraces y me los entrgo en una bolsa .

-Gracias Ame por complacerme a ultima hora –me sentía algo mareada tal vez era por que no había comido hmm hablando de eso a nana le saltarían los nervios por lo que paso a la ultima vez- Parece que tengo que regresar a casa antes de que los agentes de homicidios invadan mi casa si es que nana aun no se pone paranoica

-No te preocupes y salúdame a Ranmao –Por supuesto Ame – abrí la puerta de golpe y me subí al auto no quería tener que enfrentar a Sebastian declaraba perdida la batalla pero eso si no la guerra ya no me haría esa estupidez de dejarme sin palabras otra ves coloque el codo en la base de la ventana y recargue mi cabeza encima solo quería llegar a casa de una buena vez se metí al auto sin decir palabra alguna solo me mataba con la mirada de vez en cuando pero trataba de ignorarlo no podía pensar ya se me había agotado la paciencia sin darme cuenta me quede dormida era mucho lo que traía encima supongo que tenia que suceder de repente sentí mi cabeza recargada en una parte suave pero parecía bien formada además tenia un aroma delicioso como a te de hiervas recién preparado pude identificar que también era cálido trate de acurrucarme aun mas enterrando mi nariz para percibir mejor el aroma alcance a escuchar el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y poco a poco y delicadamente me iba despegando de ese algo que me hacia tan feliz en ese momento simplemente no podía dejar que ese aroma tan delicioso desapareciera aduras penas abrí los ojos y vi a Sebastian de pie junto a la cama arropándome con delicadeza me vio abrir los ojos y lo único que hizo fue ponerme la mano en la frente quitándome el fleco del ojo izquierdo y la retiro lentamente y camino hacia la puerta.

-No te vallas espera- solo volteo a verme de reojo como esperando a que completara mi respuesta- tengo frio por favor no te vallas- camino despacio hacia mi y acerco su cara peligrosamente a la mía y con sus labios roso mi mejilla subiendo hacia mi oído.

-Enserio quieres que me recueste contigo en la cama- que clase de pregunta era esa no era como si cualquier chica que estuviera lo suficientemente cuerda no quisiera tenerlo cerca pero esta era una situación diferente.

-Si aunque sea hasta que me duerma pero quédate- aun sostenía mi cara en sus dedos me hizo verlo directamente a los ojos haciendo que mis mejillas ardieran nunca había sentido algo así cuando estaba cerca de alguien aun si me gustaba pero con el era diferente no sabia si era por el echo de qué era un demonio o enserio era que me estaba enamorando esperaba por mi bien que fuera la primera opción por que el era un demonio y los demonios no sentían mas que hambre por las almas de los humanos pero esta tarde Sebastian me había dejado sin palabras al decirme que de donde había sacado que el no tenia sentimientos pero no quería mencionar el tema no quería arruinar le que se quedara conmigo .

-Sabes que lo que digas es sagrado para mi por que…- por favor no empieces no digas que es por deber estoy de acuerdo solo soy un trabajo para ti pero no lo menciones prefiero que emita esa parte-ohh ya entiendo aparte de que los DEMONIOS no tenemos sentimientos crees que para mi tu significas un alma mas o solo una orden de Ciel pero no es así el me dijo que te cuidara si me necesitabas y desde mi punto de vista no me necesitas esto es solo un capricho tuyo- me miro y sonrió en cuanto supo que me estaba haciendo enojar.

-Oye eso es un golpe bajo y sabes que no tiene nada que ver con el asunto de los demonio o Ciel solo quiero que te quedes es todo- - aferre los brazos a la parte baja de su espalda casi a la altura de la cintura lo rodee hasta mis dedos se entrelazaran y enterré la cabeza en su pecho y apreté mis ojos ante el contacto con su aroma era demasiado embriagador abrí los ojos en cuanto sentí que me apretaba mas contra el y me rodeo la cintura y me apretó aun mas no me molesto solo hizo que me acurrucara aun mas en su pecho recordé que le había pedido que se quedara hasta que me quedara dormida por lo que trate de no cerrar los ojos pero al final el sueño me venció.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana me daban en la cara y me lastimaban me vi obligada a abrir los ojos y tallarlos al parpadear veía figuritas brillantes me quite de encima las cobijas de encima era la primera noche en años que había dormido bien por así decirlo al darme cuenta de que había sido gracias a Sebastian voltee la cara para ver el lado donde supuestamente estaba el pero ya estaba vacio mi primera opción fue que se había ido en cuanto me quede dormida ya que se tomaba muy enserio cuando decía algo pero también eso me hizo pensar que gracias que se tomaba enserio su "labor" de mayordomo había bajado a preparar el desayuno el era demasiado orgulloso y seguro de si mismo tenia el ego del tamaño de Europa por lo tanto cualquiera de las opciones era igual de probable no quise pensar mas en eso y me encamine hacia al baño pero antes pase por la cómoda para sacar mi ropa y meterla al baño cuando entre nana ya había puesto toallas limpias en el baño a veces me sentía en un hotel nana siempre estaba ahí la necesitara o no lo que me hizo pensar que fue lo que hizo Sebastian para que a nana se le bajara el humor y la cara que ponía cundo llegaba tarde y se preocupaba y parte como había sido que lo dejo llevarme hasta mi habitación siempre le encantaba arroparme en las noches no le gustaba que nadie mas lo hiciera pero con el era diferente supongo que ya era hora de que alguien le bajara el pH y lo controladora me sentí un poco mal por ella al saber que había perdido autoridad ella era como mi tía la quería demasiado, después de bañarme me vestí con una playera negra de Iron Maiden y unos jeans vi el reloj ya eran como las diez de la mañana supuse que el desayuno ya estaría listo baje corriendo las escalaras y me tropecé una que otra vez pero no me caí ni nada me encontré a nana en las escaleras del tercer piso antes de que pudiera chocar con ella trate de detenerme pero por la velocidad que llevaba me caí pero sin golpear a nana solo rodé tres escalones hacia abajo y me repe los codos me recargue sobre las manos para levantarme pero solo gatee para poder recargarme en la pared ya pegada ala pared me sobe los codos no había sangre ni nada solo unos cuantos raspones.

-Pero que rayos te pasa niña que no te enseñe que no debías bajar las escaleras corriendo ughh parece que en ti la palabra madurar no hace efecto – se veía un poco molesta pero no era culpa mía si hice mal en bajar las escaleras así pero no era para que se enojara conmigo después de todo me caí para que ella no se lastimara o al menos las dos juntas en mi opinión una era mejor que dos.

-Tranquila nana solo resbale no pasa nada vez- recargue las manos en el piso y levante mi trasero para poder pararme. Prometo no correr de esa manera otra vez y sobre la palabra "madurar" sabes lo que pienso al respecto- le sonreí para tratar de calmarla pero su expresión pareció no cambiar.

-Supongo que debo confiar en tu palabra dejando eso de lado ya compraste el regalo de Emily?- si lo hice hace una semana le compre el disco autografiado de Simple Plan que tanto quería- Es bueno saber que tienes una amiga tan especial con quien puedes sentirte tu misma – ambas bajamos juntas las escaleras hacia la cocina donde lo primero que vi fue a Sebastian preparando la mesa para el desayuno cuando nos vio hizo un ademan para que tomáramos asiento lo que nana y yo hicimos ella se sentó aun lado de mi- Ahora que recuerdo no has visto a Andy en años no es así?- nana había tocado las palabras y el nombre prohibido era correcto que no veía a Andy en años pero tenia buenas razones a veces pensaba en el y en que tal vez podríamos arreglar las cosa pero simplemente me daba terror hablarle porque después de todos esto años tal vez yo a era una completa extraña para el como ahora el lo era para mi –Me entere que Andy fue invitado y asistirá a la fiesta de Emily.

-Estas segura? Nana justo como dijiste no he hablado con el en años tal vez siga enojado o no quiere saber de mi- Oh linda porfavor no digas estupideces mientras tu y el se 2distancianban" su mama y yo siempre estuvimos en contacto hemos estado hablando de ustedes todos estos años y por lo que escuche de su madre Andy ha tratado de hablarte varias veces pero ya sabes como son los hombres y su estúpido orgullo – Si bueno pero estamos hablando de Andy su orgullo no es lo único que le impedía hacer una llamada cierto?-Te escuchas un poco molesta esta bien si no quieres ir por culpa de..- No pienses siquiera mencionar eso no me voy a quedar aquí solo porque ira un chico que no he visto en años además porque habría de ponerme mal es simplemente eso un chico- Pero tu y yo sabemos que detrás de eso hay un gran historia- Basta hasta ahí se queda la conversación sobre Andy ya lo supere el para mi el es solo una persona mas en este mundo- de mala gana me puse a desayunar dándole grandes mordiscos a lo que sea que Sebastian había preparado no tenia idea de lo que era pero era delicioso como todo lo que preparaba me acabe el jugo de una sola bebida me levante y le dije a nana que me estaría peinando y maquillando dijo que aun era demasiado temprano la fiesta empezaba alas siete de la noche tenia razón faltaba demasiado pensé en salir entonces por un helado o a dar una vuelta al parque tenia que hacer algo y despejar mi mente y definitivamente sacar la estúpida sonrisa de Andy el había sido mi primer amor mi primer amigo y la primera persona que llegue a odiar como a nadie mas no podía pensar en el ahora tome una chaqueta del perchero me la puse y baje las escaleras tratando de que nadie me escuchara y con nadie me refería a Sebastian llegue hasta el vestíbulo sin que nadie lo notara cuando llegue a la puerta la abrí de una forma que evitara rechinar y lo logre ahora el problema era cerrarla cuando por fin lo hice solté la manija y suspire corrí por el norme pasillo de piedra hasta llegar al gran portón de metal pero por alguna razón me detuve justo antes de llegar sentía un frio enorme recorriéndome desde la espalda hasta la nuca era exactamente lo que sentía cuando alguien me observaba como si quisiera asesinarme con la mirada era una sensación que no me gustaría volver a sentir en toda mi vida sabia quien me observaba de esa manera pero no me atreví a voltear hacia la ventana de arriba solo seguí caminando como si nada y Salí hacia el bosque el parque estaba muy cerca ahí podría sentarme a la orilla del rio y relajarme tenia demasiados pensamientos en mi cabeza sentía que todo iba de mal en peor.


	9. Chapter 9

_**EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 9**_

_**UN HALLOWEEN ENDEMONIADO **_

Me senté a la orilla del rio recargue los brazos sobre las rodillas y en ellos mi cara me encontraba a la bajo la sombra de un árbol los cálidos rayos del sol se colaban por entre las hojas podía escuchar y sentir el viento soplando contra mi cara y el movimiento que este provocaba entre las hojas de los arboles eso me relajo mas de lo que esperaba pero por alguna razón ese lugar me hizo recordar la sonrisa de Sebastian que a veces me tria paz y otras me hacían querer sacarle los ojos pero era eso lo que lo hacia especial su pelo, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su estatura, su voz, sus labios, sus palabras, sus manos, su corazón, su risa, su cuerpo, sus chistes, sus brazos, su olor, su ropa, el , eso era todo lo que hacia que perdiera mis 5 sentidos tal vez necesitaba ver a un psicólogo por dios que era lo que me pasaba estaba literalmente entregándole mi corazón a un demonio pero las locuras que el amor me hace sentir y hacer no las entendería ningún psicólogo eso tenia que arreglarlo yo pero no sabia como desde que el llego tenia emociones y pensamientos que no entendía la mitad del tiempo pero en este mundo ya no se puede confiar en nadie ni siquiera podía confiar en mi olvide la mitad de mi vida gracias a que Sebastian no quería que sufriera no lo culpaba por eso solo hizo lo que tenia que hacer para que siguiera adelante pero no importaba cuantas vueltas le diera aunque yo lo amara el jamás sentiría algo como eso por mi era simplemente ilógico para que perder el tiempo en algo que me va a matar prefiero no hacerme tanto daño.

Sebastian miro el reloj ya eran las 4 de la tarde habían pasado 6hrs desde Christine había salido de la Mansión sin avisarle a nadie seguramente pensó que no la descubriría pero si lo hizo decidió ir a buscarla cuando choco con Ranmao en el vestíbulo.

-Rayos Sebastian adonde vas con tanta prisa – ella se sobo la cabeza mientras se sostenía en el piso Sebastian se paro de inmediato y le extendió una mano ella la tomo y le ayudo a pararse- Por Christine hace 6hrs que se fue y.. – Ahora hasta le cuentas el tiempo de salida tranquilo solo quiere despejarse ella regresara-Aun así me preocupa Ángela esta suelta por ahí y Christine también y no tengo idea de donde demonios esta-Esta en el par que a qunos cuantos kilómetros del bosque bajo un árbol enorme justo enfrente de lago y bien –Que?-QUE ES LO QUE ESPERAS AHORA YA SABES DONDE ESTA QUE SIGUES HACIENDO AQUÍ-Ranmao .. gracias- Sebastian salió corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad incalculable seguro estaría junto a ella en unos cuantos segundos +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Cuando estaba empezando a quedarme dormida el viento se volvió mas fuerte de lo normal me alboroto todo el cabello e hizo que todo se fuera del lado derecho algunos mechones me picaron los ojos otros se me metieron a la boca cuando se calmo la ventisca lo acomode todo en su lugar o como se suponía que debía estar cuando hace la vista pude ver a Sebastian justo enfrente de mi.

-Me parece que ya se hizo tarde para la hora de la comida te gustaría que te llevara a casa?- me extendió su mano la tome y me jalo de un modo que mi nariz quedo rosando la suya cuando soltó mi cintura y mis manos camino delante de mi no reaccione hasta después de unos segundos camine justo detrás de el podía ver su nuca y como se le curveaba el cabello alrededor de las orejas me dieron ganas de seguir el caminito con los dedos pero tenia que quitarme esa idea de la cabeza cuando llegamos a la casa nana ya había puesto las decoraciones de Halloween.

-Que bien que ya están aquí la comida esta lista no les prepare demasiado con eso de que van a ir a la fiesta de Emily – se fue en dirección hacia el despacho y desapareció en el pasillo, solo camine hacia el comedor me senté en el lugar mas cercano donde ya estaban colocados los platos esta vez nana se lucio preparo mi favorito suflé me encantaba me lo comí despacio para disfrutarlo después me serví tome un poco del agua que nana había servido en la jarra de cristal. Fui a dejar el plato al fregadero al salir cruce el comedor para poder llegar al pasillo y subir hasta mi cuarto y alistarme me bañe de nuevo pero esta vez lo hice de volada me seque el pelo con la secadora me puse el disfraz ya que mi pelo era lacio quería probar algo diferente y ya estaba seco así que de un cajón de la cómoda saque la rizadora de cabello me rice solo algunos mechones para que luciera me delinee los ojos con una capa gruesa de negro, unos colmillos individuales y me puse unos pupilentes rojos me pinte la cara de un modo que se viera mas pálida de lo que realmente era y un labial rojo sangre acabe justo a tiempo 6:30 pm era suficiente tiempo para poder llegar a la fiesta antes de dar por terminado el hecho de que estaba lista me puse esos tacones que tanto me gustaban me di otra checada en el espejo se veía genial apenas me tome en cuenta lo corto del vestido pero no tenia problema era perfecto discreto pero no tan largo me llegaba en el muslo un poco antes de la rodilla baje las escaleras sabia que aunque le enseñara el disfraz a nana o no por mi cuenta ella me obligaría a hacerlo le encantaba "atesorar "momentos como estos, cuando llegue al recibidor ahí estaba nana discutiendo con Sebastian enfrente de la puerta nana dejo de gritarle cuando volteo a ver por casualidad.

-Christine te ves genial baja para que te tome una foto - suspire y baje lentamente las escaleras hasta colocarme alado de Sebastian me tomo por la cintura y agacho su cara a la altura de la mía ambos miramos a la cámara esperando a que nana tomara la foto cuando lo hizo note que el aun no me soltaba.

-Chicos pues no tienen nada mas que hacer aquí TU te la encargo muchísimo si algo le pasa te hare pedacitos y te enterrare en el patio- esta vez nana parecía demasiado seria incluso tenia el ceño fruncido y una mueca de maniática la vimos irse hacia la cocina, Sebatian se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta con su mano aun en mi cintura

-Sebastian me devuelves mi cintura- realmente quería que me soltara


	10. Chapter 10

_EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 10_

_ALICIA EN EL PAIS DE LAS MARAVILLAS_

Estuve apunto de correr Sebastian se estaba poniendo de un modo que jamás había visto y no me gustaría volver a ver lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su voz sonaba gélida pero de algún modo controlada eso fue lo única que me hizo volver a retomar la compostura

-Claude parece que esa espada no funciono del todo como se supone que debería

-Hannah Annafellows, ella es la razón de que yo este aquí claro y un poco de los deseos de Alois Trancy –no tenia idea de que estaba pasando ellos se conocían pero al parecer el tenia algo que ver con Emily pero claro no podía decir algo solo porque hayan mencionado su apellido lo que mas me saco de onda fue que de algún modo un demonio tenia algo que ver con ella tal vez de la misma manera que yo pero podía ser que ella también fuera mitad demonio tal vez por eso se comportaba de un modo tan extraño que teníamos en la mansión de hecho podía jurar que era una habitación de la mansión si no veo a Sebastian a lado de ese niño no lo hubiera creído ese o mas bien ahora que lo veía de esta forma… inmaduro.

No tenia idea de que estaba pasando o el por que trate de mirar discretamente a ver si alguno de los presentes se había dado cuento o tenia alguna idea de que rayos estaba pasando pero a mi parecer ninguno se dio cuenta todos estaban en su rollo parecían demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos o quizá simplemente para ellos lo que yo veía eran solo tres personas paradas como si nada pero algo se atravesó en mi capo visual era Emily al otro lado del salón disfrazada de Alicia en el país de las maravillas solo estaba ahí sonriendo ,parada, recargada en la pared junto a una puerta la cual abrió y entro o salió no quise pensar en que estaba pasando camine hasta donde la había visto sin preocuparme por "Claude" o Sebastian solo quería respuestas las necesitaba y me las merecía al cruzar por la puerta había un pasillo que solo estaba iluminado por candelabros iluminados por las velas así era todo el pasillo o lo que alcanzaba a ver no podía ver el final y tampoco el lugar por donde había entrado como en la mayoría de las mansiones había varios cuadros de la Familia de Emily pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención era un niño de mas o menos 12 años sentado en una silla de esas que se usaban en la época victoriana como las era Ciel Phantomhive realmente no lo supuse de inmediato solo porque era como mi versión masculina por que claro que me conocía de las veces que me había visto al espejo sentí escalofríos al pensar en que rayos hacia un cuadro de Sebastian y mi muy lejano pariente en casa de Emily .Una luz parpadeo en el costado de mis ojos era la llama de las velas que se movía como si alguien las estuviera soplando sin intención de apagarlas continúe caminando y tratar de llegar al final del pasillo que se me hizo larguísimo me estaba desesperando además de que era irónico Emily era la que venia disfrazada de Alicia y yo la veía en este momento a ella como el conejo blanco. Llego el momento en donde creí que seguir corriendo era inútil pensé en regresar demasiado tarde no veía el camino por donde había llegado a ese lugar seguía volteando hacia "atrás" cuando escuche el rechinido de la perta me hizo voltear me asome pude escuchar claramente el sonido del piano y la dulce tonada de un viejo violín se escucho en la habitación y de inmediato me hizo reaccionar ese sonido logro aliviar todo lo que hacia que el corazón me doliera atraída por ese hermoso sonido entre muy tímidamente en la habitación al abrir completamente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo era algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado o visto en mis sueños mas locos

Sebastian estaba perdiendo la paciencia estaba en un punto donde podía matarlos a todos en ese lugar incluido Claude con tal de encontrar a Christine le quito los ojos de encima dos minutos y ella había desaparecido y se había ido a quien sabe donde el sabia que a ella le gustaba hacerlo enojar pero esta vez si que había cruzado la línea se había perdido en el peor lugar donde a Sebastian le hubiera gustado perderla de vista y para acumularle mas a la lista donde se encontraba Claude Faustus.

-Que te sucede Michaelis parece que se te perdió algo hm- se río con cinismo al saber que su presencia lo incomodaba y lo hartaba .

-No solo me preocupa que tu la encuentres antes es todo

-Valla parece que me conoces muy bien además de que esta niña es mucho mejor que Ciel y Emily y lo sabes y no es solo el hecho de que sea mitad demonio

-Cierra la boca no la compares con nadie y menos con esa humana hipócrita

-Andy…. Emily que… es… que esta pasando?-Nunca había visto a Andy así tocaba el violín con una pasión increíble como siempre pero en sus ojos no había ninguna expresión sorpresa miedo pasión tristeza melancolía nada estaban completamente vacios y absortos en otro mundo-Que le hiciste?

-Vaya vaya alguien esta molesta-tenia una sonrisa que me hubiera gustado borrarle a golpes me estaba haciendo enojar y ni siquiera llevábamos 3 segundos de vernos-Me parece que muy pronto te diré que le sucede a el mientras déjalo tocar al parecer eso le encanta ahora déjame decirte algo importante ves esto- me saco la lengua enseñándome una marca que parecía un pentagrama se parecía a la marca que tenia "Claude" en su mano y una parecida a la de Sebastian pero tenía unas cuantas cosas diferentes –Esto querida es una marca del contrato que hice con Claude supongo que ya lo conociste al parecer no tenia necesidad de venderle mi alma a ese demonio porque el ya estaba unido a mi gracias a Alois Trancy igual que Sebastian a ti y esto te parecerá mas genial aun sabes el por que Ciel llevaba un parche en el ojo no? Bueno es por que tenia la marca del contrato que hizo con Sebastian en el ojo pero como tu no tienes un contrato con el solo tienes una marca no visible

-Pero de que rayos estas hablando yo no tengo ninguna mar… -segura a mi me parece que no estas segura te has visto el ombligo últimamente ja me parece que cuando te bañas lo haces sin explorar tu cuerpo con la mirada te tengo una tarea si es que esta noche llegas a casa revisa tu estomago o se me olvidaba como no tienes un contrato fijo con el mientras mas lejos estés esa marca te causara un dolor insoportable mas vale que el este cerca no crees- se acercaba mas y mas a mi hasta que logro acorralarme en la pared.

-Que le hiciste a Andy- Ehh? Aa te refieres al tipo del violín bueno no fue difícil el fue uno de los primeros en llegar por cierto ustedes si que tienen una historia solo fue necesario decirle que era tu mejor amiga y que podía esperarte en una habitación privada y Claude hizo lo suyo y BAMM¡ quedo así.

-Por que no lo dejas en paz lo hiciste con tal de que viniera no es cierto? Aquí estoy deja de hacerlo sufrir-Yo lo estoy haciendo sufrir a mi parecer quien lo hace sufrir eres tu debería ver con que tristeza explico su historia acaso has olvidado lo que paso?-No no lo he hecho es por eso que trato de arreglar las cosas con el pero JAMAS volveremos a ser mas que amigos por que lo lastime solo como venganza por lo que el me hizo antes- del otro lado de la puerta se escuchaba como si estuvieran azotando algo contra la pared se rompían muebles y cosas de vidrio me estaba poniendo aun mas alterada de lo que ya estaba pero parecía que Emily podía hacerse una idea por que estaba tranquila muy tranquila.

-Parece que nuestra conversación termina aquí me pregunto quien de ellos sufrió mas rasgones y arañazos-esa actitud suya me hizo recordar algún tiempo atrás cuando me comporte de un modo tan frio que nana apenas y me dirigiera la palabra si quería que Emily le bajara tenia que ser aun mas mala con ella esta vez ella seria quien las pagaría por todo lo que me había pasado esa semana lo de mis padres lo de Ángela y Andy. Sebastian y Claude entraron en la habitación después de haberse golpeado como locos.

-Hm así que de eso se trata ja realmente pensé que era algo mucho mas alarmante-no supe si realmente estaba funcionando pero poner una expresión de odio en mis ojos no fue difícil ya que eso era todo lo que me había estado guardando pero al parecer yo también tengo un limite.

-A que se debe esa actitud me vas a decir que de repente ya no te importa tu amiguito o ese sexy mayordomo que te acompaña, no te pongas celoso Claude tu también tienes lo tuyo, regresando al tema que piensas de tu amigo eh?

-Nada el perdió contra ti por que era débil hasta ahí- sus ojos y los de Claude se fijaron en mi en cuanto dije eso y no se diga de Sabastian me estaba estrangulando con los ojos era la primera vez que el me veía así pero era una lastima esta era mi verdadera yo o al menos parte de ella.

-Estas diciendo que yo gane por que el no era un rival para mi?-Captas muy rápido Emily te subestime enserio- Oye perra quien demonios te crees para venir a decirme que no puedo con el-Simplemente me creo Christine Phantomhive y te lo digo por que es obvio que esta baja una clase de encanto y lamento decepcionarte pero tu ni siquiera sabes hacer magia barata –parecía estar demasiado ardida por fin podía decirle sus verdades todas y cada una de ellas-HM tal vez tienes razón y no lo hice pero nada dice que contigo no pueda sin ayuda de Claude- ¿Segura? Yo no lo creo-Que te parece si arreglamos esto bien si quieres pelea lo haremos como se debe seguro has escuchado la historia de las dos familias y las niñas no creo que estés tan atrasada mentalmente para darte cuenta de que somos nosotras que te parece si jugamos de a cuerdo a lo que dice ósea que seguiremos las reglas del destino la historia dice que una de nosotras va a morir así que no hay nada que perder-Me parece que no lamento decepcionarte pero no voy a vivir mi vida de un modo por que un libro lo dice yo juego de acuerdo a mis propias reglas en cuanto el asunto del destino yo forjo mi camino yo y solamente yo ni tu ni nadie y mucho menos algo tan estúpido como so van a decidir que hacer con MI vida a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con la tuya eso es tu problema- me di media vuelta para salir de la puerta pero iba a regresarle lo que me dijo en la escuela el viernes antes de irse-todos compartimos algo llámalo como quieras el destino la vida la suerte eso no es lo importante si no al final todos acabaremos en el mismo lugar … el cementerio no es mi caso ya que gracias a Ciel soy mitad demonio así que suerte con lo de la muerte linda fiesta por cierto asegúrate de despedirte de Andy por mi


	11. Chapter 11

_EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 11_

_**RECURDOS QUE NO SON**_

Me pase el resto del fin de semana encerrada en mi cuarto ni siquiera salía a comer ni a nada solo salía de vez en cuando solo salía para ir a la biblioteca y ver libros que tuvieran algo que ver con Ciel pero cada vez que encontraba algo no era nada interesante mas que su edad su nombre y donde y cuando nació y la fecha de su muerte empezar que era una perdida de tiempo y comenzaba a desesperarme hasta que recordé que la biblioteca de la escuela era el lugar donde se encontraban muchos libros raros podría ser que ahí encontrara algo hice los mismo solo que igual no encontré nada por eso la escuela era lo mas viable tenia por ahora pensé en decírselo a Sebastian pero pensé que seria tan estúpido como creer en cuentos de hadas me baje de un brinco del estante donde estaba para salir corriendo hasta mi cuarto para no tener que ver a nadie no fue exactamente como sucedió pues Sebastian estaba a punto de entrar a la biblioteca

-Christine Ranmao me dijo donde estabas y vine para avisarte que la cena esta lista

-Lo siento pero estoy demasiado ocupada y concentrada si no le agregamos lo estresada iré a cenar después… tal vez-su cara parecía cada vez mas fría y sin expresiones ya no era la persona cínica obsesionada con la perfección que me ponía los pelos de punta .

-Va a decirme lo que pasa señorita Phantomhive

-Desde cuando tienes tanto formalismo uhj sabes que olvídalo no tienes que darme explicaciones y viceversa-lo pase de largo dejando la tensión flotando en todo el ambiente me encerré en mi cuarto soltando un enorme suspiro no quería decirle nada a el era darle un motivo para estarme interrogando y habría cosas que no podría responderle solo me metí en la cama esperando que la noche se pasara de volada.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Esa maña me despertó un intenso pitido que rechinaba en mis oídos me levante de un solo movimiento ya que en serio odiaba ese sonido el horrible llanto del despertador me encamine hacia el baño me bañe demasiado rápido por que recordé que tenia que llegar a la biblioteca y lo mas conveniente seria en la mañana ya que a nadie le gustaba gastar su tiempo en la mañana o en el recreo en una biblioteca teniendo mejores cosas que hacer como estar con sus amigos corrí escaleras abajo para agarrar una rebanada de pan tostado y llegar antes a la escuela estaba untándole un poco de queso filadelfia y mermelada cuando llego nana

-Valla parece que alguien madrugo linda no pensé que te preocupara llegar tan temprano a la escuela pasa algo?- su voz tenia un tono de preocupación mas que de curiosidad que según yo era lo que quería aparentar.

-No, no ha pasado nada solo quiero llegar antes porque tengo algo que hacer por cierto donde esta Sebastian me sorprendió ser la primera en la cocina - Sabia que aunque cambiara de tema de todos modos no dejaría de preguntar me dolía pero tenia que detenerla.

-No lo se me pareció oírlo decir que también tenia cosas que hacer y es muy importante eso que tienes que hacer

-Nana no tengo por que darte explicaciones ya estoy bastante grandecita como para cuidarme sola…. – Pero que pasa con Ángela y Faustus de ellos si que no puedes encargarte tu sola o de Emily – De Emily me encargo yo y Para los otros dos para eso esta Sebastian no tengo por que quedarme encerrada por que mi vida peligra escucha nana se que estoy e grandes problemas pero no voy a correr o esconderme de mis enemigos porque soy una Phantomhive y justamente por eso no voy a inclinar la cabeza ante nadie- después de eso tome mi mochila y Salí de la mansión como siempre seguí el camino habitual hacia la limosina el chofer me saludo como siempre y se lo devolví era la rutina de todas las mañas y para ser honesta era demasiado aburrido pero algo era diferente Sebastian no estaba sentado aun lado acomodándome el uniforme o el cabello o diciéndome el horario del día no quería pensar en eso me puse los audífonos y sonó la canción de antología de Shakira claro perfecta para algo que me faltaba quise vaciar mi cabeza por eso seguí la letra y comencé a cantar

Para amarte necesito una razón y es difícil creer que no exista una mas que este amor sobra tanto dentro de este corazón y a pesar de que dicen que los años son sabios todavía se siente el dolor porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos tu me hiciste ver el cielo aun mas profundo junto a ti creo que aumente mas de 3 kilos con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos

Entonces llegue a la escuela sintiéndome completamente estúpida por que me faltaba un demonio como eso pudo siquiera cruzar mi mente encabronada literalmente me quite los audífonos de un jalón u junto con el i pod los avente en una bolsita de la mochila entre a la escuela cruzando por el gimnasio para no encontrarme con Emily ahora no tenia tiempo y menos para sus estupideces cruce medio campus hasta que llegue a la biblioteca quería ir con la señorita Brown ella era la encargada de la biblioteca así que debería tener libros de las personas y familias mas importantes de la época victoriana de acuerdo a su estatus mi familia debería ser una de las primeras en aparecer porque fuimos considerados por siglos "perros guardianes de la reina" o algo parecido por lo tanto no habría problema además mas de ser una de las familias mas productivas importantes y conocidas de Londres tendría que haber algo en algunos libros a como de lugar camine hacia el stand de la señorita Brown a quien no encontré por ningún lado justo cuando iba a buscar en la lista que tenia sobre el escritorio algunos títulos que tuvieran algo que ver una mano de piel muy blanca me detuvo poniendo su mano en el otro extremo de la tabla alce la vista para ver quien era el idiota que me detuvo justo cuando tenia tan poco tiempo y ahí estaba con una cínica sonrisa Claude Faustus desde la fiesta la simple mención de su nombre hacia que se me revolviera le estomago.

-Parece que me he encontrado un ratoncito curioso merodeando por aquí- su mano se fue deslizando despacio hacia mi muñeca justo cuando logro agarrarme trate de soltarme pero simplemente era imposible y también muy estúpido ya que era obvio que el era mucho mas fuerte que yo- Te pareces mucho a Ciel sabes no te gusta que nadie te controle pero si puedes usar a los demás para conseguir lo que quieres eso es delicioso.

-Suéltame¡ No tengo tiempo para tonterías …

-Oh tal vez no quieres que Sebastian se entere…- Si así fuera no tendría nada que ver contigo… -Me parece que no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras no tienes opción en este momento estas mas obligada a decirme que eres tu

-A que demonios te refieres con eso yo no… - El cinismo puedes dejárselo a Sebastian yo se que el esta tratando de cuidarte como si fueras alguna especie de extraño tesoro por que eres mitad demonio y ninguno de nosotros dos puede tomar tu alma aunque hicieras un pacto con alguno simplemente estarías perdiendo tu libertad manteniéndote atada a nosotros por el resto de la eternidad eso no suena bien cierto

-Entonces que rayos esta haciendo el cuidándome y todo eso si no tiene caso y que es lo que tu quieres de mi que rayos esta pasando por que el…. –Eso deberías preguntárselo tu como veras yo no tengo nada que ver en tu relación con el pero si en la tuya con la de Emily yo al igual que Sebastian estoy con ella por un contrato de hace tiempo y la persona con la que lo hice esta tres metros bajo tierra así que desde mi punto de vista yo puedo simplemente romperle el cuello cuando ya no me sea útil – Eso hozo que me quedara petrificada fue tanto lo que me sorprendió escucharlo decir eso que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando me soltó no puede parpadear hasta el momento en que su voz rompió mi momento de tensión.

-Que te parece si a ellos dos les mantenemos esta conversación en secreto-me tomo por el mentón acercándome mas y mas a su cara hasta que pude obligarlo a soltarme- Por que le mencionaría a el algo tan desagradable como esto ni siquiera yo quiero recordarlo- Salí disparada por la puerta y antes de llegar a la esquina para llegar al salón de clases choque con Emily ambas acabamos en el piso sentadas trate de levantarme sin prestarle atención pero al parecer ella no tenia la misma idea.

-Crees que después de lo que acabo de ver voy a dejarte ir así de fácil TU estabas coqueteando con mi demonio maldita zorra

-HEY para ahí yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie lo comprendes?

-NO, no lo comprendo ya que el es MIO me pertenece entiendes es mi perro me debe lealtad

-Si es así entonces para que no te molestes deberías ponerle una correa para que deje de ladrarme a mí- Acaso estaba estúpida por que estaría yo coqueteando con ese pedazo de basura del infierno tenia mejores cosas con las cuales ocupar mi vida que coquetearle aun demonio no estaba loca realmente apreciaba mi vida como para dársela así de fácil aunque por parte de Claude me había quedado claro que ellos no podían quietarme eso al menos no eso pero no menciono otras cosas y eso me ponía nerviosa y quedar atada a ellos toda la eternidad no formaba parte de mis planes.

-Enserio ahora si te pondré un alto- la vi corriendo hacia mi con el puño cerrado no podía quedarme ahí estática por que sabia que eso definitivamente seria dolorosa simplemente la esquive pero no por eso olvide su intento de ponerme un dedo encima.

-Siempre supiste que yo tengo mas fama de cabrona que de pendeja y aun así vas a golpearme me parece que estas un poco fuera de lugar- su puño fue a dar en un pilar de la pared justo detrás de mi supuse que eso le dolió demasiado y tal vez le rompió algo pero para mi eso no era suficiente realmente quería verla sufrir estaba de rodillas mirando hacia la pared camine hacia ella y cuando estuve a una distancia adecuada agarré su melena rubia por la parte de la nunca y camine llevándomela arrastrando hasta el patio de secundaria que era el mas cercano ahí tendría suficiente especio para que nada me estorbara y no pudiera llamar a nadie para ayudarla esta vez tendría que defenderse sola y esta vez no seria yo quien la defenderá de una pelea ella se defendería de mi cundo sentí la luz del sol en mis parpados seguí caminado con ella colgando de mis dedos hasta que llegamos justo al centro del patio la avente hacia adelante espere un poco a que ella se levantara del suelo.

-Me parece que necesitas un respiro Emily tranquila toma tu tiempo ya que vas a necesitar otro para cuando acabe contigo.

Se levanto como pudo y me miro durante unos minutos luego tomo velocidad para ir por mi justo lo que esperaba que hiciera no fue muy difícil patearla para que la pudiera tarar de nuevo al suelo sus intentos de golpearme eran inútiles esto tenia que acabar rápido por que comenzaba a aburrirme.

-Pero que te pasa Emily acaso no me aprendiste nada?, cuanto mas debo hacerte enojar para que lo tomes en serio?

Me pareció que me estaba pasando un poco ya que logre hacer que se enojara era realmente buena provocando a las personas y Sebastian era un ejemplo de repente sus golpes comenzaron a volverse mas rápidos a penas y puede esquivarlos logro darme un golpe que me dejo sin aire me caí y me quede unos instantes de rodillas tenia los ojos apretados y estaba gimiendo abrí mi ojo derecho y vi que tenia la intensión de golpearme el cuello con los codos y yo no la iba dejar rodé hacia el lado izquierdo tan rápido como pude y parándome igual de rápido tenia que admitir que había sido una buena maestra tal vez demasiado buena para mi gusto fue cuando empecé a divisar sus movimientos pero al parecer ella no pudo detener el golpe y su codo fue a parar justo en el suelo de roca soltó un horrible grita que destrozo mis tímpanos camine lenta y cautelosamente hacia ella me quede a unos escasos centímetros por si acaso y estuvo bien mantener mi distancia se levanto agarrándose con la otra mano su codo lleno de sangre

.Aun no he acabado- supuse que diría eso por lo que deje que tomara impulso hacia mi al parecer el codo le dolía mas de la cuenta ya que empezó a correr cada vez despacio si esto seguía ella seria la que saldría lastimada y o apenas y la había tocado eso era producto de su estupidez al pelearse por un demonio justo cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le solté un puñetazo en la nariz callo de sentón en el piso agarrándose su nariz ahora chueca y escurriendo de sangre escuche la voz del profesor de matemáticas que corría en nuestra dirección al parecer no use suficiente fuerza por que en cuanto voltee me golpeo admito que fui una estúpida pero no por eso iba a dejarme hacia que se lo regrese y ella y hizo lo mismo y así hasta que el profesor nos alcanzo junto con una cuantos chicos mas grandes que nosotras trataron de separarnos solo la solté cuando estuve completamente segura de que yo había dado el ultimo golpe el gorila que me separo de ella me levanto del suelo y me coloco en su hombro y otro tipo hizo lo mismo con Emily para llevarnos a la dirección y a la enfermería de camino ella y yo seguíamos gritándonos cosas e insultos desde los brazos y hombros de esos 2 tipos


	12. Chapter 12

_EL DEMONIO QUE TIENTA 12_

_La tentaci__ó__n__ del deseo _

_Estaba sentada en una sala completamente blanca que aparte estaba iluminada por unos focos que alumbraban demasiado tanto que tenia los ojos entre abiertos, lo único que era diferente al color blanco muy brillante de la sala eran los asientos azules donde me encontraba a pesar de que no estaba del todo bien pude distinguir que unos cuantos focos parpadeaban trataba de prestarles mucha atención y distraerme estaba tratando de ignorar el ardor de mis mejillas que estaban completamente rojas por los golpes mi labio inferior tenia una pequeña abertura justo antes de la esquina aun así me dolía pero eso era NADA comparado con el dolor que sentía en la parte de arriba de mi ceja derecha la tenia abierta pero eso no era el problema si no el algodón con alcohol que el estúpido doctor me había dado cuando le dije que no lo quería además que se sentía aun peor cada vez que el algodón se pegaba tenia que quitármelo y ese era el verdadero problema._

_Me dejaron dentro de la enfermería mejor conocido como el cuarto "blanco" como si nadie supiera el por que, los dos gorilas todavía estaban con nosotras uno en cada puerta de todos modos no era como si fuera a salir corriendo no valía mi tiempo intentarlo. Emily seguía fulminándome con la mirada pero sus estúpidas miradas de cuarta no iban a intimidarme la mire de un modo aun mas frio que puede darme cuenta del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no desmoronarse algo interrumpió nuestro pequeño encuentro con las miradas eran Nana, Sebastian, y Claude a el le dedique la mirada mas fría y de repulsión que tenia literalmente quería asesinarlo con la mirada para empezar por su culpa estaba yo metida en este problemón aparte que tenia que cobrármela porque si Sebastian se encontraba ahí con Nana significaba que ambos ya sabían cual era el problema de la pelea los dos gorilas hablaron con ellos y luego salieron de la habitación para dejarnos con ellos yo estaba matando a esos dos con la mirada pero a mi Nana y Sebastian me hacían los mismo no era precisamente una reunión acogedora_

_-Vaya Christine parece que estas sobre actuando de nuevo- nana la miro con cara de desconcierto en serio ella no creía que esa fuera la Emily de siempre la que conocía de casi toda la vida- te crees la mejor en todo lo que haces crees que nadie es mejor que tu pero quien te conoce mejor que yo, yo se que en el fondo solo eres una pequeña niña asustada llorando por mamá y papá ja lo único que los Phantomhive saben hacer es dejar a sus hijos sin padres para que se sientan miserables por pertenecer a…- antes de que siquiera pensara en terminar le golpe el estomago con la rodilla sentía el ardor de la bilis hirviendo en mi garganta me quemaba tanto que me desgarraba por dentro dejarla sin aire unos cuantos segundo no seria suficiente ella debía dejar de respirar por el resto d lo que le quedaba de vida._

_En cuanto Emily callo al piso uno de los gorilas entro corriendo y me agarro del brazo y con su otra mano rodeo mi estomago trate desesperadamente de que me soltar pero al parecer no tenia intensiones de soltarme cuando estaba en estado "narcoleptico" la verdad a mi no me interesaba en que estado creyera el que estaba mientras me soltara y yo pudiera golpearla con eso estaría tranquila en cuanto empecé a pelear de nuevo el apretó con mucha mas fuerza mi muñeca ya no podía sentir que la sangre circulara correctamente la mano empezaba a palpitarme entonces trate de soltarme aun con mas ansias ya que ni siquiera podía sentir mi mano estaba dando me por vencida era inútil lograr que me soltara apreté los ojos y los dientas y jale aun mas mi muñeca era toda la fuerza que tenia penas y podía respirar fue ahí cuando llego Sebastian y retiro su mano de mi muñeca el me tomo en brazos como si se tratara de un asunto demasiado grave y yo no lo sentía así para nada solo estaba un poco mareada nada que un poco de aire no pudiera quitar_

_ -A mi parecer caballero apretar a una señorita de ese modo no lograra que se calme solo logreará hacer que ella siga peleando después de todo es una chica las chicas no tienen en su vocabulario la palabra calma espero me haya comprendido por que si ella tiene marcas yo estaré demasiado furioso- la sonrisa que Sebastian le mostro a aquel tipo no era nada agradable hasta a mi me dio miedo había lago que me daba mas miedo que verlo enojado su sonrisa falsa eso era lo peor por eso me quede callad ay deje que hiciera lo que quería no me iba a meter para nada no quería tener la misma suerte que el gorila.- Ranmao?- el llamo a Nana quien estaba igual o mas asustada por la sonrisa falsa que el estaba mostrando en estos momentos para no perder los estribos _

_-Ssi que pasa? –Usted valla a hablar con el director o directora de esta escuela sobre este asunto yo me hare cargo de escoltar a Christine hasta la mansión_

_-a si lo o hare Ssebastian- Nana me dio una pequeña mirada de advertencia que comprendí al instante seria mejor que esta vez me quedara callada la vi desaparecer tras cruzar el marco de la puerta y dar vuelta en algún lugar para ir con la directora, Sebastian seguía sin soltarme aun cuando ya nos encontrábamos fuera del campus me dejo caer en el asiento de la Limusina y condujo como demente hasta la mansión llegas demasiado rápido 15 min cuando normalmente hacia 1 hr y algo antes de que el cruzara desde el otro extremo del auto para abrir la puerta yo lo hice antes y la cerré de un azoton camine el camino de piedras hasta el pie de la entrada de la mansión el abrió la puerta muy despacio dejándome entrar antes como siempre tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza tantas que me era difícil sentirme tranquila subí las escaleras para entrar directo a mi cuarto si dirigirle la palabra sabia que el exigiría que le dijera acerca de eso no quería hacerlo eso solo lo pondría furioso entre al curto tratando de calmarme un poco estaba tan estresada que no vi a Sebastian subiendo detrás de mi entro al curto y cerro la puerta tras el._

_-Me vas a decir que fue lo que paso? O es un secreto entre tu y el…_

_-Ya te había dicho antes que no te debo explicaciones además eso es entre el y yo- me recargue en la pared poniendo los brazos atrás de mi para que no notara lo nerviosa que estaba_

_-Me parece que no me estas comprendiendo Christine tu a mi si me debes explicaciones- se acerco lentamente hasta donde yo estaba dejándome completamente atrapada con una mano me sostuvo el brazo y la otra la recargo en la pared un de sus estaba justo en medio de las mías dejándome sin ninguna oportunidad de movimiento la mano que sostenía mi brazo fue bajando lentamente hasta mi cintura- Sabes me estado conteniendo pero tu no mereces que yo me compadezca te has portado mal eres una niña mala primero hablas con ese tipo a mis espaldas y luego te peleas con una niña en la escuela si sigues portándote de esa forma tu mitad demonio se apoderara de toda tu actitud entonces serás un terrible tentación si ahora en este estado humano tan débil tan frágil delicado ya lo eres imagina cuando estés completamente hecha un demonio- acerco sus labios a mi cuello su lengua rozo delicadamente mi cuello hasta mi mentón trate de soltarme pero no aplique fuerza no sentí que fuera necesario una parte de mi estaba pidiendo a gritos que no lo dejara detenerse y la otra estaba diciendo que lo alejara poco a poco de mi al final la parte del deseo fue ganado llenando todo mi ser de sentimiento y emociones que no pensé poseer_

_-Christine – susurro mi nombre en mi oído haciendo que mi salud mental explotara mis nervios estaban fuera de lugar quería tenerlo aun mas cerca pero parecía que no lo convenseria de lo contrario quería ver hasta que grado podría aguantar apenas pude quitármelo de encima camine hasta un borde de la cama a lado de la cómoda para poder respirar el solo hecho de saber que lo tenia hacia de cerca entrecortaba mi respiración por estar concentrada en otra cosa no vi cuando o como fue que llego a lado de mi me tomo la cintura con una mano y con la otra agarraba mi mano izquierda por si intentaba moverme o se me ocurría escapar puso su pierna de nuevo entra las mías pero esta vez lo hizo de un modo en el que me viera obligada a irme recostando poco a poco sus labios seguían besando mis cuello por todos lados mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo era imposible que mi cuerpo reaccionara de manera contraria puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y acerca su cara a la mía en ese instante pensé que me besaría pero en vez de eso solo mordió mis labios logrando que la herida de antes sangrara de nuevo se lamio los labios como disfrutando el sabor de mi sangre cosa que solo hizo que me sintiera aun mas caliente sus manos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo logrando que me estremeciera hasta que encontró los botones de la camisa de la escuela los abrió uno por uno me levanto suavemente para poder deshacerse por completo de la camisa de nuevo su lengua me recorrió pero esta vez desde el mentón hasta mi obligo y de regreso paso por en medio de mi pecho haciendo que me estremeciera comencé a sentir algo húmedo debajo de la falda el tardo unos segundo en quitarse el saco el chaleco y la camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho perfectamente esculpido me fue pegando lentamente contra su pecho e hizo un movimiento para que enredara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura después de haber hecho esto me cargo ligeramente para acomodarme en una mejor posición que abarcara la cama de forma normal y solo una horilla me quito los zapatos y los suyos también en un rápido movimiento su cara se acerco de nuevo a la mía esta vez si me beso pero lo hizo tan apasionadamente que tuve la necesidad de permitirle la entrada completa a mi boca podía sentir su legua enredándose con la mía su mano deslizo hasta mis piernas que volví a enredar al redor de su cintura me quito los calcetines de un solo tirón y al subir hizo lo mismo con mi falda no podía resistirme mas tenia que sentir su piel contra la mía justo cuando yo estaba perdiendo el poco auto control que me quedaba se quito de encima de mío se levanto y camino hacia la puerta pensé que se iría y me dejaría ahí tendida como si hubiera sido solo una diversión pero en vez de eso se aseguro de ponerle el segura a la puerta y camino de regreso a donde yo estaba quitándose los pantalones y los calcetines en el camino sin perder la elegancia en sus movimiento al llegar a la cama su cuerpo se iba pegando al mío en una forma tan adictiva sus manos subieron hasta a mi espalda buscando el broche de mi brasier sus manos pasaron por mis hombros para poder quitarlo completo se lo quite de las manos y lo avente por ahí para que el pudiera seguir en lo que esta haciendo sus labios volvieron a besar los míos me estaba aquedando sin respiración pero eso no me importaba no quería separarme de el por nada del mundo sus manos bajaron a mi cadera y me estaba quitando las bragas negras lentamente el definitivamente estaba logrando que me desesperara cuando me los quito por completo supe que el estaba igual o mas impaciente que yo ya que rompió sus bóxers con tal de apresurase me acaricio la cara y me susurro de nuevo al oído _

_-Estas segura de que debemos continuar con esto de todos modos si me dices lo contrario no creo que pueda detenerme – HM detenernos ve hasta que punto estamos y quieres que me decida a parar ahora creo que ya es muy tarde- el sonrió ante mi repuesta y ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de avisar o algo el me embistió como si su vida dependiera de ello me dolió un poco pero era mas el placer que sentía que ni siquiera sentí o pensé en protestar lo fue haciendo cada vez mas rápido entrando y saliendo levantaba mi cadera ligeramente para hóceselo a el mas fácil de repente sentí que algo se derramaba dentro de mi y fue cuando supe que el no resistió mas tomo mi pierna y la levanto para tener mayor oportunidad de movimiento mi respiración entrecortada parecía gustarle por que después de meterlo varias veces me dejaba respirar unos cuantos segundos para después meterlo mas rápido y fuerte hasta que enserio necesite que parara ya había llegando a mi limite cuando por fin se detuvo me beso hasta que hizo falta el oxigeno después de eso sin decirme ni una palabra me acurruco en su pecho y acaricio mi cabello y me quede dormida _


	13. Chapter 13

Lamento tardarme mucho en actualizar esq luego sufro falta de inspiración pero bueno gracias por leerlo prometo subirlos mas rápido y no se apuren todos los comentarios son bienvenidos me ayudan a mejorar

EL DEMONIO QUE ME TIENTA 13

Del sueño a la realidad

La luz blanca lastimaba mis ojos pero de algún modo se sentía bien me daba la sensación de que todo estaría bien, sentía mi respiración caliente rebotar en mis mejillas y parte en mi barbilla, trate de mover mis manos pero al hacerlo estas no me respondían tal vez después de todo si había algo mal con mi cerebro como nana me decía cuando empecé la etapa de la adolescencia, intente abrir los ojos pero en cuanto lo hice solo vi blanco ya que esa luz tan agradable que me lastimaba me dejo casi ciega si no es que ya lo había logrado apreté mis ojos en señal de rendición ya que era demasiado brillante espere un rato para intentar abrir mis ojos de nuevo, solo alcance a distinguir a una persona pero se veía demasiado borroso cerré de nuevo mis ojos escuche la voz de nana a mi derecha lo que me hizo volver a tratar de abrir mis ojos la cabeza me daba vueltas pero eso no haría que dejara de tratar me estaba desesperando ya que nana sollozaba y mas que nada me preocupaba que había pasado conmigo, los abrí poco a poco y voltee hacia mi lado derecho de donde venían los sollozos para saber donde estaba y para que esta vez la luz no me lastimara cuando por fin los abrí por completo tenia la visión un poco borrosa pero poco a poco se fue aclarando pude ver a nana ahí parada frente a mi hablando con un hombre de bata blanca y un estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, parecía que nana lo estaba desesperando por que movió los ojos como buscando algo con lo que pudiera callarla y al parecer lo encontró ya que sonrió cuando me vio despierta dejo a nana hablando sola y se me acerco

-Parece que ya no necesitaras esto-con mucho cuidado me quito el respirador de la cara nana apareció atrás de uno de los hombros del doctor el doctor se movió de donde estaba para que nana se me acercara pero ella guardo cierta distancia me veía como si pudiera romperme en mil pedazos por un lado yo también sentía lo mismo, pero aun no sabia que estaba haciendo en un hospital o como llegue ahí, mis recuerdos de la noche anterior no tenían nada que ver con hospital NADA y sin embargo yo estaba ahí tirada en una cama de hospital tan frágil ,tan patética, débil, tan…. Humana.

Sabía que si quería saber que había pasado no podría preguntárselo a nana ya que eso podía afectarla emocionalmente, pero ahora recordaba que había alguien mas en la habitación a parte del doctor y nana la persona que no pude reconocer hace unos minutos ya que nana estaba ahí la única persona que podía estar ahí aparte de ella era Sebastian, voltee de nuevo en donde lo había visto al principio, del otro lado de la camilla, se encontraba el sentado en un banco de metal viéndome fijamente, no podía distraerme no importaba que tanto hubiera pasado con el, tenia que saber que había sucedido conmigo fue el momento mas adecuado ya que le dijo a nana que se fuera a casa y el se quedaría a cuidarme hasta que me dieran de alta nana salió por la puerta de cristal justo después del doctor ninguno sin mirar hacia mi dirección tenían la mirada en otro lado .

-Que fue lo que paso como llegue aquí – me miro un poco raro pero no era nada anormal me miraba así cuando el pensaba que hacia preguntas estúpidas pero corrigió su gesto en cuanto se dio cuenta de que no recordaba.

Me parece que te divertiste mucho con Emily cuando le dejaste un ojo morado -sonrió secarronamente, sentía mi estomago deshacerse cuando sonreía así para burlarse de mi – Después de eso las separaron dos hombres y las llevaron a…

-No me interesa que me digas lo que ya se si no lo que no recuerdo – Me miro fijamente aun sonriendo como si hacerme enojar fuera su propósito desde el principio.

-Claro joven ama , la enfermera que las atendió a ustedes era Ángela ya que es un ángel caído puede cambiar de forma hasta a mi se me hizo difícil reconocerla antes solo podía cambiar su sexo me refiero de hombre a mujer pero ahora puede cambiar a su antojo tato su físico como su sexo ella les inyecto algo una anestesia no tenia muy claro que es lo que intentaba hacerles pero Claude y yo llegamos cuando ella ya había acaba de suministrarles la droga ambas han estado inconscientes desde entonces, la señorita Emily esta en la habitación de al lado .

No entendía del todo que estaba pasando yo tenia unos recuerdos completamente diferentes de lo que había pasado el día anterior me estaba poniendo histérica tenia los nervios al mil por mil, no sabia bien que hacer volví a mirarlo como si eso hiciera que la respuesta fuera a aparecer mágicamente pero el solo me miro con una ligera sospecha .

-Eso es todo- le pregunte por si acaso algo se le había olvidado.

-Si me preguntaba… que fue lo que soñaste anoche – su pregunta hizo que sintiera un nudo en la garganta no sabia bien que responder a eso, estaba completamente indefensa ante su pregunta

-¿Por qué?- agudice la mirada en su dirección, esperando que al verlo de una manera gélida entendiera la indirecta de que quería que cerrara la boca, sin embargo esto no pareció importarle

-En la noche según la maquina que marcaba los latidos de tu corazón eran demasiado rápidos, además estabas sudando quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien pero el doctor me dijo que podría ser solo una pesadilla y aunque intentara hacer algo no despertarías de todos modos así que solo te mire hasta que te calmaste – no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, literalmente me estaba diciendo que YO había soñado cosas raras con el eso no podía ni pasarme por la cabeza simplemente no podía ser posible no escuche ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo después y el no muy paciente

-Estas bien me estas escuchando sabes últimamente estas muy dispersa tu...

-Estoy bien – conteste de mala gana no quería que siguiera insistiendo en una respuesta cuando a mi me costaba procesar la situación- ES como dijiste solo tuve un mal sueño-me miro con cara de pocos amigos, no parecía muy convencido de mi respuesta pero no iba a dar mas detalles ni ahora ni en un futuro, el solo hecho de reconocer que yo había soñado con el ya era demasiado para mi cerebro y mi orgullo jamás podría admitir que eso fue lo que soñé, o mas bien algo producido por mi subconsciente desde mi punto de vista era solo una alucinación creada por la droga de Ángela, además la primera quedaba descartada, yo ya tenia claro desde un principio que para el no era mas que una persona mas eso es lo único que el pensaba de mi por eso era una opción estúpida- ¿Cuándo me darán de alta? No me siento mal solo cansada

-Me sorprende con todas las horas que llevas durmiendo, iré a hablar con el doctor sobre ese asunto

Para mi alivio salió de la habitación dejándome unos minutos de paz pero el encanto se rompió cuando vi a Claude entrar por la puerta de cristal

-No deberías cuidar de Emily y sus ataques neuróticos? – Realmente quería que se fuera, si no fuera por el yo no estaría aquí para empezar

-Emily esta durmiendo, por el momento ella no me preocupa- se acercaba lentamente a la orilla de la cama trate de no alterarme por que si lo hacia la maquina cardiaca lo registraría y no tenia intenciones de darle esa clase de satisfacción-Nuestra conversación en la biblioteca quedo incompleta si no mal recuerdo nos interrumpieron- su cara con esa sonrisa sínica que me mostraba cada vez que me veía me daban pequeñas punzadas en el estomago

-En mi opinión dijiste más de lo que tenias que decir, lo demás puedes reservártelo para ti, eso a mi no me interesa-Trate de sonar fría e indiferente a decir verdad no me costo mucho ya que en cierta parte no me interesaba pero de algún modo lograba producirme curiosidad.

-Claro que te interesa, después de todo no solo tienes dos demonios tras de ti si no también un ángel caído crees que aunque tengas una mitad demonio puedes con ella necesitas ayuda – Su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca sus ojos color ámbar eran aun mas hermosos desde esa distancia pero estaba decida a no dejar que mis nervios saltaran por todas partes por eso tenia que callarle esa enorme boca que tenia de una vez

-Gracias por tu consideración y tu información si tengo algún problema se lo comunicare a Sebastian después de todo el es MI demonio, ¿no es así? mis problemas son suyos, no tienes de que preocuparte y menos si es por mi – le sonreí para que viera que enserio me estaba burlando de el y lo mucho que disfrutaba ver su cara de odio cada vez que mencionaba a Sebastian

-Me parece que ella tiene razón- La voz de Sebastian resonó en toda la habitación como un trueno en medio de una tormenta era realmente impresionante, Claude hizo una mueca pero lo que me causo escalofríos era el aura que Sebastian emitía, me pregunte si esa seria su verdadera parte demoniaca o al menos una parte de ella, mi mente se dispersó en su pequeña pelea, muy estúpida en mi opinión, por que desde mi punto de vista el hecho de que se estuvieran peleando por mi cuando NINGUNO de los dos obtendría mi alma era bastante estúpido, lo que me llevo a cuestionarme si siquiera tengo una, tengo una mitad demonio pero y si no tenia alma quizá había algo en mi que ellos querían, o tal vez simplemente era por rivalidad estaba tan perdida que me di cuenta de que Emily entro con una muleta por la puerta de cristal, tenia su gracia saber que yo la había dejado así la verdad no tenia muy clara esa parte así que no podía asegurarlo pero aun así me daba una satisfacción enorme ahora sabia a que se referían todos esas películas y libros acerca del delicioso sabor de la venganza, era una sensación bastante agradable.

Ella solo me miraba como Sebastian veía a Claude con un odio enorme, podría perderme en sus ojos y no hallar una salida, ella se me acerco con una sonrisa de psicópata, se acerco tanto hasta que sus labios carnosos quedaron a la altura de mi oído, su aliento gélido como el de un fantasma recorriendo mi espalda me dejo un poco paralizada era una sensación bastante desagradable, intente moverme para alejar su boca de mi pero me agarro de la muñeca donde tenia colocado el tuvo por donde metían el suero causándome un dolor casi insoportable, me miro con unos ojos profundos y fríos –Es una lastima que tus padres fueran asesinados ja por eso tu existencia aquí ya no tiene sentido por eso tu y yo somos iguales y eso nos convierte en rivales de sangre, ambas lastimadas por la misma realidad …. Oye que …..Mis ojos en ese momento se volvieron fríos y obscuros llenos de odio, dolor, venganza, una mirada violenta, no era la misma persona, lo que ella había dicho me recordó que debía arrancarles la cabeza a aquellos que lastimaron mi orgullo, llevándose a mi familia muy lejos a un lugar en el cual tal vez yo no podría entrar nunca- Mi existencia eh?, Hm es irónico y lamentable que hables así – esta vez era yo la que apretaba su muñeca con demasiada fuerza tanta como para cortarle la circulación, estaba demasiado furiosa envuelta en mi propia aura de odio por eso no pude darme cuenta en que momento Sebastian y Claude dejaron de pelearse y nos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos absortos cada uno en sus propios pensamientos – Es raro que menciones eso cuando en mi opinión fue estúpido gastar un alma y un cuerpo en tu existencia, eres insignificante, tan frágil, tan débil , tan humana- Apreté aun mas haciéndola gemir y retorcerse tratando de salvar su patética existencia- Reconoce tu lugar jamás podrás saber lo que significa estar sola, dejar que la herida sane y seguir adelante sin depender de nadie por que NADIE ESCUCHA BIEN NADIE HARA ALGO PARA SACARTE DE TU MISERIA, nadie será capaz de curar todo ese dolor, de sacarte del borde de la miseria ni siquiera hacerte sonreír tu no tienes ni la MENOR IDEA DE LO QUE ES ESO así que cierra la maldita boca, eres patética al decir eso ya que tu vida depende de la existencia de alguien mas hmn me das asco, me provoca nauseas como lloras y gritas con tal de que alguien te ayude, para que nadie acabe con tu vida por algo como eso, algo tan pobre y absurdo no tienes derecho a llamarte mi rival, no hasta que aprendas a reconocerte a ti misma y tu alma este colgando del hilo de la desesperación en un abismo del cual no hay salida, por eso no digas estupideces, un ser inferior como tu no merece mi atención por que …

-Christine BASTA¡- Andy estaba ahí parado en la puerta de la habitación temblado con los ojos apretados aguantando por ser fuerte y no llorar


	14. Chapter 14

El demonio que me tienta 14

Las heridas del corazón son las que no sangran...

Pero aun asi el dolor es insoportable

Deje que mis manos se relajaran, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo hasta que la solté completamente, Emily se alejo como si yo le provocara ataques nerviosos y sus ojos habían cambiado de expresión, ahora se veía claramente que estaba asustada, yo en cambio, no cambiaba de expresión, mis ojos seguían siendo fríos y profundos, seguía siendo la misma mirada de odio, dolor, venganza, y todos los sentimientos que aun no lograba identificar, podía sentir perfectamente como se me quemaba el estomago por la rabia, desgarrándome desde dentro, Andy me miraba con unos ojos llenos de decepción, miedo, y tristeza eso hacia que mi estomago se hiciera pequeño, que se ame atoraba la respiración en la garganta, como si un viento helado hubiera pasado por allí congelando el aire , odiaba que me mirara de ese modo, en cuanto a Sebastian y Claude, ambos me veían con una cara de sorpresa y una sonrisa cada uno a su forma, como si lo que estuvieran esperando acabara de pasar, todos y cada uno de ellos me miraba de forma diferente y comenzaba a irritarme de nuevo, Sebastian era uno de los que sabia que odiaba que la gente hiciera eso, era estúpido ver a la gente con caras tan tontas como las de ellos.

-Christine… No tenías por que hablar de esa forma tu familia…-Andy de inmediato cerro la boca, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños lo conocía perfectamente sabia que eso significaba que se estaba resignando de algo pero como siempre debo ponerme a la defensiva, nadie sabia nada de mi, por que demonios tenían que abrir la boca, por que estaba tan obsesionado conmigo?, de todos modos nadie podría sacarme de ese abismo en el que me encontraba y eso no cambiaria nunca - Que podrías saber tu acerca de mi familia? Ni tu, ni ella tienen idea de que pasa con mi vida así que ambos cierren la boca y tráguense su comentarios, de todos modos, no necesito de nadie así que deja de preocuparte, Sebastian, cuanto tiempo mas vas estar jugando? Ve por el doctor y que me dé de alta – ignorando a todos esperaba que Sebastian se largara y fuera por eso maldito Doctor y salir del Hospital tenía muchas cosas que hacer por ejemplo seguir investigando sobre mis antecesores y saber por que no encontraba nada, tal vez el lugar donde debería buscar mejor era la mansión, no me di cuenta de que Sebastian ya había ido y venido, traía unas cuantas hojas perfectamente acomodadas en sus manos unidas con un clip, el doctor entro después de el con una pluma dispuesto a explicarle los términos para darme de alta, antes de que el doctor pudiera acabar el ya había firmado todo, solo faltaba que me dejaran sola para poder cambiarme esa incomoda ropa de hospital por el uniforme que traía puesto, Sebastian se me acerco con ropa perfectamente doblada en sus manos haciéndome entender que mi uniforme ya no estaba, lo tome tratando de buscar una distracción para mis sombríos pensamientos, me cambie sin siquiera pensarlo en el baño ya que ninguno de los presentes se movió excepto Sebastian el estaba llamando un taxi de sitio ya que no teníamos chofer, el siempre molestaba a nana diciendo que debíamos contratar gente para ayudas en la mansión pero ella siempre decía que no, por que así ya no seriamos una familia, habría mas distancia entre nosotras, pero en mi opinión la nuestra era una bastante rota desde hace ya mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no me preocupaba tener a alguien a quien llamar familia o un lugar al cual decirle hogar, se supone que la mansión debería ser mi hogar por que ahí vive la gente que me quiere pero para mi no había mas que recuerdos dolorosos que me provocaban por las noches un terror helado que brotaba de mi pecho y me dificultaban la respiración ,cada vez que me acordaba algo se estremecía dentro de mis entrañas y a veces por mis pesadillas, me preguntaba si podría volver a comer, siempre terminaba calmándome pero aun así era algo insoportable.

Al llegar a la mansión como siempre Sebastian se bajo primero para abrirme la puerta del coche pero ignore su muestra de modales y baje por el lado contario, apresurando el paso para que pudiera abrir la puerta y entrar antes que el, en cuanto entre me dirigí directo a la cocina, mi estomago me rogaba por un poco de comida, la comida del hospital era asquerosa por eso no probé ni un bocado prefería lo que nana preparaba, esta vez esperaba un rico y enorme trozo de pastel de chocolate que nana había preparado para mi, tomando en cuanta el tiempo que llevaba en el hospital debería haber quedado una gran cantidad, como esperaba nana estaba sentada ahí a los pies del enorme ventanal con un libro recargado sobre las piernas cruzadas, la poca luz del atardecer que se filtraba por el ventanal haciendo que su cabello negro s viera de un rojo intenso y hermoso, era una imagen muy tranquilizadora para mi, en este caso si podía decir que ella era como mi familia, siempre estaba ahí cuando yo la necesitaba y también cuando no, levanto la cara y dirigió sus ojos en mi dirección y con una sonrisa que le ilumino todo el rostro, estaba claro que ella me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella.

-Christine ya te dieron de alta- su sonrisa seguía tan radiante como segundos atrás, me invito a tomar asiento junto a ella camine despacio temiendo que aquella hermosa imagen fuera solo un recuerdo que tardaría segundos en desaparecer, cuando llegue a su lado acerco una silla para que pudiera sentarme, me senté y me recargue sobre su hombro, enredo sus dedos en mi cabello como tratando cepillarlo con las puntas de los dedos, cerré mis ojos agotada por todo lo que había sucedido, solo quería unos minutos de paz pero en cuanto escuche los pasos de Sebastian supe que no seria de ese modo.

-Señorita se encuentra usted bien?- sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso que relucían mas gracias a la luz del ventanal, el cabello negro le enmarcaba la cara, su sonrisa tan cínica parecía de lo mas hermosa en su rostro pálido de marfil

-Me encuentro bien – aunque nada podía estar mas lejos de la realidad, las imágenes de ese "sueño" aun me taladraban el cerebro negándose a dejarme tranquila, Sebastian me dirigió una mirada aguda, eran como espadas tratando de atravesarme por un momento me preocupo que pudiera leer mis pensamientos por eso trate de hacerle frente, le devolví la murada, aturdida, mientras enrojecía y se me comprimían las tripas.

-Esta segura?- su mirada seguía siendo tan penetrante y perspicaz como antes me estaba exasperando, además como si fuera a decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando por mi cabeza o que mis emociones y sentimientos se encontraban en una batalla campal y ninguna parecía ganar, por eso decidí decirle solo una pequeña parte de la verdad-¿Cómo podría saberlo? -Me detuve con un suspiro de frustración

-Como puede ser eso?-agrego enojado. Parecía no creer ni una palabra de lo que yo decía, pero de cierto modo esa era la verdad. Sostuve la mirada sin alterarme y le conteste de la única manera que conocía.

-Si ¿Por qué?- el me miro aun mas severo que antes como tragándose sus palabra s, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Podía asegurar que no lo había visto así nunca antes , pero luego una ligera sombra de duda se coló en mi mente, que era lo que realmente estaba pasando por mi cabeza, ocupando mis pensamientos o mas bien que pensaba sobre Sebastian, el era demasiado sobre protector y tenia la costumbre de preguntarme que hacia cada minuto del día y eso me ponía los pelos de punta, pero entonces recordaba que todo eso era solo parte de su trabajo encomendado por Ciel Phantomhive la persona por la cual yo tenia sangre de Demonio corriendo por mi cuerpo y luego ese estúpido Demonio que me hacia enojar, me irritaba y envenenaba mi corazón vena por vena hasta matar y eso era lo que mas me sacaba de mis casillas, el era la única persona que podía hacer que me hirviera la sangre al punto de que se expandiera por todo mi cuerpo decolorando mis mejillas de un tono carmesí intenso, que se me cortara la respiración, que mi corazón latiera al mil por mil, que cada vez que lo veía sentía un impulso irresistible de perderme en sus ojos y agarrar sus manos haciéndome sentir tan segura y protegida , y esa manera en la que me miraba que me hacia perder el control hasta que fingía no hacerlo y volteaba hacia otro lado, y que cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre se me atoraba la respiración en la garganta ,me quede helada un momento…., pero que estupideces estaba pensando, eso solo era un ejemplo del porque no hay que dejarse llevar por un Demonio, solo hacia que me confundiera y pasara por tonterías como esta, en mi opinión era solo atracción física u hormonas tal vez, solo tonterías de adolescentes.

Nana tomo mi hombro y pronunciaba mi nombre, reaccione unos segundo después, no había escuchado una sola palabra de lo que había dicho estaba demasiado ocupada quemándome el cerebro con tonterías que me perdí en la inmensidad del tiempo y el espacio, Nana sacudió la cabeza y volteo hacia Sebastian, soltándome el hombro, hablo de modo bajo como pensando que yo seguía sin escucharla, pero su voz no presagiaba nada bueno. Luego se levanto apartándose de mi lado caminando hacia el y luego los dos se alejaron y me sentí aliviada al ver que se iban solo quería en ese momento era que se hiciera de noche para poder estar sola e irme a dormir. Nana regreso con un enorme plato de sándwiches y zanahorias. El pan era grueso y blanco, las zanahorias de un anaranjado brillante. Mi estomago rugió con desesperación: me abalance sobre los sándwiches y comencé a devorarlos. Al menos la comida era buena. Pude terminar de comer sin que nadie me molestara. Y tuve suerte de que nadie tuviera ganas de hablar porque, a pesar de lo raro que había sido todo lo ocurrido dentro del enlace de mi memoria, me sentía tranquila nuevamente. Con el estomago lleno, la energía recobrada y la mente agradecida por esos breves momentos de paz, decidí que de ahí en adelante dejaría de quejarme y enfrentaría los hechos. Después del último bocado, me recosté en la silla.

Me levante arrastrando la silla por debajo de la mesa de la cocina, que se supone era para empleados, y yo debería comer en el comedor pero no había nadie quien ocupara esa mesa y las sillas así que no le veía el problema, Salí de la cocina para cruzar del comedor al salón, y del salón a la recepción, de ahí por fin a las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo piso, y para mi suerte a mi cuarto, cuando llegue no me moleste en cerrar la puerta, solo entre me encamine hacia la cama y me deje caer entre las sabanas de satín rojas con negro, eran tan suaves y calientitas que no tarde demasiado en quedarme dormida.

-Si sigues así solo serás arrastrada por lo que llaman un verdadero demonio-podía escuchar una voz cerca de mi pronunciando palabras que no podía comprender, al intentar abrir mis ojos pude notar la hermosa luz del sol de verano reflectada en mi cara, me incorpore poco a poco, sintiéndome tan ligera, tan tranquila. Me rodeaba una paz exageradamente buena podía sentir el delicioso olor de las flores a mi alrededor, escuchar el movimiento de las hojas de los arboles por el viento meciéndose tan delicadamente, era un ruido tan perfecto, sonoro, tan cálido, cuando abrí los ojos por completo pude distinguir a una persona sentada junto a mi, mas bien un chico como de unos dieciséis años sentado a mi lado disfrutando de la tranquilidad al igual que yo, estaba perdido en el paraíso que teníamos delante, demasiado como para dignarse a mirarme

-Disculpa?- el volteo con despreocupación, me parecía conocerlo de algún lado pero no sabia exactamente de donde, a mi mente le gustaba gastarme bromas de mal gusto últimamente, el tenia los ojos de un azul profundo muy hermoso, parecían dos zafiros resplandecientes, el cabello era negro como el carbón muy sedoso, su piel blanca al igual que la mía, pálida , tanto que llegaba a parecer de porcelana al estar cerca.

-Ya me escuchaste, estas jugando con fuego Christine y puede ser que no sepas apagarlo, ternarias haciéndote daño si sigues por ese campo minado- ahora entendía menos de que rayos estaba hablando, y para acabarla el seguía tan relajado como si de lo que estuviera hablando fuera de lo mas natural.

-Si te escuche pero eso no quiere decir que comprenda lo que estas diciendo, quien eres? , si no te molesta contestar mi pregunta- siguió mirando al frente y su expresión seguía sin cambiar salvo algunos rasgos, esta vez había cerrado los ojos y estaba sonriendo débilmente, tenia la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia arriba como para disfrutar un poco mas de la brisa que rodeaba aquel hermoso lugar.

-Esta claro que no conoces a tu familia, pero bueno no te culpo es muy diferente ahora- su voz tenia un tono de nostalgia impregnado tan delicadamente que parecía difícil de creer que siguiera tan tranquilo aun añorando algo con esa intensidad que demostraba en sus ojos- Bueno déjame presentarme como es debido, Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive tu antecesor, y la persona por la cual me temo ahora tienes problemas- tenia que estar bromeando según lo que sabia el murió a los 12 años y el tenia 16, pero también fue el día en que se convirtió en demonio, por lo cual no tenia idea de si eso era bueno o malo, real o solo un producto de mi imaginación.

-Sabes en este momento no se que decir me has dejado perpleja- me miro con cara de reproche, enserio no podía creer que ese fuera Ciel

-ehh, por que no querías una visita de tu familia- no estaba segura de que responder pero si era cierto lo que decía, en ese caso, el era el único que podía responder mis preguntas dándome una respuesta bien y no a medias como todos los demás-Si te soy sincera, realmente no, además no creo que esto sea solo con el motivo de una visita familiar-volvió a sonreír y se dejo caer en el pasto- Creo que tienes razón esto no es una visita cualquiera solo quería abrirte los ojos, y también para decirte que aun te falta un largo y duro camino que recorrer así que seria estúpido que te rindieras a la mitad- Parecía algo disgustado y preocupado pero eso solo me dio valor para seguir.

-Aun no entiendo de que estas hablando entiendo lo de no rendirme y también lo considero algo estúpido después de todo lo que ha pasado- me quede solo unos segundos reflexionando el significado de las palabras que acababan de salir de mi boca-pero aun no entiendo ese de quemarme si juego con fuego.

-Solo tienes que divisar bien lo que sucede a tu alrededor se que no es fácil teniendo tantas cosas acumulándose en tu cabeza, temiendo regresar a ese lugar por que simplemente hay demasiados pensamientos, pero es necesario, la misión que llevas es una carga pesada y lo siento, en serio siento tanto que seas tu la que tenga que cargar con esto, no tenias por que, simplemente así estaba escrito, no puedes cambiar el pasado lo hecho hecho esta pero, tu futuro eso si es algo muy diferente, puede que la historia este escrita pero aun así los personajes pueden hacer lo que les plazca, sintiéndose libres de tomar decisiones, esa es la situación en la que estas , se que no te estoy dando muchos detalles pero es necesario que seas cautelosa, no te confíes de nadie y te prepares.

Escuche cada palabra con cuidado estaba un poco confundida pero después entendí a lo que se refería, la profecía, leyenda, historia o lo que fuera acerca de Emily y de mi, ya estaba escrita pero aun así no tenia un final claro eso es lo que Sebastián y Claude me habían dicho, todo dependía de las decisiones que YO tomara nadie mas forjará mi futuro, pero, exactamente a que se refería con lo ultimo- Prepararme para que?- mi voz sonaba un poco quebrada pero no me importaba por que sentía que podía confiar en el, me miro con desesperación y un sufrimiento del cual yo desconocía.

-Para mucho dolor, sufrimiento, muerte, sangre y lagrimas- estaba muy serio a comparación del principio esta vez si sonaba como una persona de dieciséis años, tal vez mas- Eso es para lo que debes prepararte, mas quenada mentalmente por que las cosas que veras a partir de ahora no te dejara dormir, sentirás culpa, y tal vez no soportes la desesperación y la depresión, por eso es que debes ser muy cuidadosa con lo que haces.

Como si su tiempo se estuviera acabando se poso a mi lado acercando su rostro y sus labios para darme un beso en la mejilla, era un beso tierno y sincero, sin saber por que las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, me tomo las manos, incapaz de sentir algo mas que no fuera anhelo y añoranza hacia aquel chico, el que nunca había visto mas que en pintura pero, aun así sentí un gran aprecio por el como si fuera una parte inexplorada de mi misma.

Su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse convirtiéndose en polvo dorado que flotaba a mi alrededor, empezando por sus piernas hasta su cadera, luego su dorso y poco después sus mano que se deshacían en la mías, ya no había algo que sostuviera mis manos pero el aun seguía ahí, su pecho a penas comenzaba a desintegrarse y antes de llegar a su rostro me sonrió y alcanzo a decir algo que apenas pude oír entre mis sollozos- Recuerda, no debes jugar con fuego- así sin mas su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo haciendo que la soledad me hiciera prisionera en sus paredes, no me importo seguía llorando por el.

Cerré mis ojos apretándolos toso lo que pude murmurando su nombre-_CIEL POR FAVOR REGRESA NO ME DEJES._

Como si no quedara otra cosa por hacer la oscuridad se apodero de la poca luz que quedaba dejando que todo se convirtiera en una fría y solemne sala llena de oscuridad.

Abrí mis ojos despertando en mi habitación enredada en las cobijas como su me hubiera estado moviendo de un lado a otro sin parar, como su puse la habitación estaba oscura al parecer llevaba un buen rato durmiendo, me quite las cobijas que me estorbaban de encima, salte de la cama y me encerré en el baño, por lo que mostraba el espejo había esta llorando, tenia la cara roja y los ojos hinchadnos, me lave para quitarme todas esas emociones y sensaciones que traía encima, aun después de todo las palabras de Ciel aun dejaban huella en mi interior como si lo que acabara de decirme fuera solo el principio de algo muy malo, como quien dice si algo empieza bien va a acabar mal


End file.
